Join me in death
by Crysania M
Summary: Hermione lo deja todo y se une a los mortífagos ..Editado.. ch.7
1. El principio del fin

.- Tira un poco más de ahí. Así, bien. Ahora tengo que coser la herida. Detrás de ti, sobre la mesilla, verás una aguja de sutura. Lo haremos con eso.

.- ¿Y el hilo?

.- El hilo no se ve. Sale de la aguja. Es hilo mágico. Con él podemos cerrar las heridas tratando de que no quede cicatriz, aunque esto no es siempre posible, y además así curan con más rapidez.

.- ¿No hay otra forma más rápida de suturar? Por ejemplo, cerrar la herida sin más.

Una sonrisa distraída se abrió paso en los labios de la mujer.

.- Esto es Medimagia, Hermione, no hacemos milagros. Además, los medios de que disponemos aquí no siempre son los deseables... bien... este chico ha tenido suerte, y contra todo pronóstico no perderá el brazo. Despertará en un par de días. Ahora, Hermione, ve a descansar. Yo recogeré esto.

.- Preferiría quedarme aquí

.- Vete, Hermione.

.- Sí... maestra.

Hermione abandonó con pesadumbre lo que todos se esforzaban en llamar hospital. Había muchas camas, muchos heridos y pocas personas para hacerse cargo de ellos. Ella llevaba allí casi nueve meses, y sólo recientemente le habían permitido ser la ayudante de la Medimaga, cuyo nombre en realidad aún desconocía. Disfrutaba aprendiendo y eso le daba la posibilidad de tener su mente y sus manos ocupadas. Sin embargo no podía olvidar que su destreza y su voluntad contribuían a salvar la vida de aquellos mortífagos... mientras su gente se dejaba la vida luchando contra ellos. Su gente. En realidad no sabía si tenía derecho a llamarles de ese modo.

La esperaban en la puerta. Siempre lo hacían. Dos hombres la guiaban hasta la lúgubre estancia que llamaban pomposamente "habitación", y que ella denominaba para sí misma y con más acierto celda o ratonera.

Cada día se preguntaba el por qué de tanta precaución. La escoltaban hasta la puerta con cara de pocos amigos y empuñando sus varitas, además de algunas armas de fabricación muggle, lo que no dejaba de resultarle curioso. Hermione no sabía por qué habían de comportarse de ese modo, ella no iba a tratar de huir. Al fin y al cabo, estaba allí por voluntad propia. Claro que la sola idea de marcharse, si esa fuera su intención, sonaba poco menos que descabellada.

Vivían en un estado de permanente nerviosismo. No confiaban los unos en los otros, aunque lucharan del mismo bando. Miraban a todas partes con inquietud, como si temieran una maldición en susurros o un puñal silencioso salido de la oscuridad. Dormían con un ojo abierto, siempre en tensión, en guardia. Entre ellos había catadores, obviamente forzosos, que probaban sus comidas y bebidas antes que ellos, pues tenían miedo a que alguien les envenenara a traición. A Hermione estas costumbres le recordaban a las antiguas civilizaciones, y no a unos poderosos y temidos magos, pero claro, nadie había pedido su opinión.

Los dos hombres abrieron la puerta y la cerraron cuando Hermione entró en la habitación. En realidad era algo osado el decir que fueran hombres, pues sus negras máscaras bien podrían haber ocultado rostros femeninos. En su estancia allí, Hermione ya se había acostumbrado a no dar nada por supuesto. Era mejor así. Las sorpresas y los sobresaltos no eran buenos acompañantes.

La soledad del cuarto devolvió a Hermione a su relativa realidad. Se recostó en su catre, algo más cómodo de lo que cabría esperar en contraste con el entorno. Obligándose a incorporarse de nuevo, se puso el camisón. Así estaba más cómoda, aunque en realidad hacía frío. Sintió rabia. No era una prisionera, al menos no debía serlo, pero no distaba mucho de ser tratada como tal. Siempre iba acompañada, aunque sería más correcto decir cercada. Su cuarto estaba en lamentables condiciones, hacía frío y tenía humedades. Su alimentación era terriblemente escasa y... bueno, al menos tenía un cuarto de baño propio. No podía olvidar que era una sangre sucia rodeada de mortífagos.

Estaba agotada. El final de cada día le provocaba invariablemente similares sensaciones. Estar en el hospital le permitía no sólo aprender, si no alejarse de aquel cuartucho y de sus propios pensamientos. Sin embargo, le era imposible no sentirse una traidora... ¿estarían pensando en ella? ¿sabrían que estaba allí? ¿la estarían buscando? Cada noche suplicaba que estuvieran bien, a salvo, en alguna parte lejos de la locura que a ella le tocaba vivir. Rogaba que no la odiaran. Que todo aquello terminara pronto y que de alguna u otra forma ella lograra sacarle de allí...

---

.- Llegas tarde.

.- Lo sé, lo siento... me dormí.

.- Si quieres seguir viniendo más vale que seas puntual. De lo contrario, me aseguraré de que no sigas teniendo el privilegio de...

.- Lo siento, no se repetirá.

.- Es lo que espero. Bien, Hermione, ¿recuerdas al chico de ayer? Se le ha saltado la sutura mágica. No me preguntes cómo, pero cuando he llegado he visto que la herida se había vuelto a abrir. Coge la aguja y cósele de nuevo.

Hermione mirón con incredulidad a la Medimaga.

.- ¿Cómo?

.- ¿Cómo que "cómo" ?

.- ¿Se refiere a yo sola, maestra?

.- Claro que me refiero a tú sola. Yo veré cómo lo haces y te corregiré si es necesario, pero quiero que aprendas a hacerlo. No puedo estar siempre encima de ti. Cada vez llegan más heridos, y no damos abasto. Es necesario que empieces a ser independiente y seas capaz de manejarte sin mi supervisión, así seremos más eficientes.

.- ¿Cree que seré capaz?

.- Lo comprobaremos ahora mismo. Coge la aguja.

Hermione tomó con manos temblorosas la aguja que su maestra le tendía. La herida no tenía tan mal aspecto como cuando había llegado, y eso la animó. Inspirando profundamente, recordó que el hilo era mágico, y que por tanto no lo vería.

.- ¿Cómo sé si lo hago bien si no puedo ver el hilo?

.- No lo sabes. Como podrás apreciar, según vas cosiendo la herida se va cerrando, ¿ves? De lo contrario, no quedaría bien. El resto es confiar en tu habilidad. Irás cogiendo práctica.

Hermione continúo suturando la herida bajo la atenta mirada de su maestra.

.- Lo estás haciendo muy bien para ser la primera vez. No aprietes tanto, no queremos atravesarle el brazo.

Su concentración era tal que no advirtió que su maestra desviaba la atención de la herida para fijarla en ella.

.- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Hermione?

La joven parpadeó aturdida y miró brevemente a la mujer.

.- ¿A qué se refiere?

.- Ya sabes a que me refiero. Eres una sangre sucia. Me lo dijeron el día que llegaste. Sólo te permiten quedarte porque piensan que puedes sernos de utilidad, y porque viniste con el hijo de Lucius. ¿Cuántos años tienes, los mismos que él?

.- Diecisiete.

.- ¿Eras amiga de Harry Potter, no?

.- Sí, lo era...

.- ¿Entonces por qué viniste aquí? ¿Por qué te uniste a los mortífagos, Hermione? Sé que no comulgas con nuestras creencias, y eres casi una prisionera.

Hermione cerró la herida pero no levantó la mirada.

.- Vine aquí por él.

.- ¿Por él?

.- Por el hijo de Lucius.

La mujer abrió la boca para preguntar de nuevo, pero volvió a cerrarla, comprendiendo, como si cualquier otra palabra estuviera de más.

.- ¿Es eso cierto?

Por toda respuesta, una lágrima casi invisible rodó por el rostro de Hermione.

.- En medio de una guerra, en un lugar donde casi nadie dice su nombre a las personas con las que convive, tú te has unido a la gente contra la que luchabas porque amas a un chiquillo.

Hermione había cumplido impecablemente su tarea. Mientras aplicaba un vendaje sobre la herida, dejó que las lágrimas brotaran con libertad. En silencio. Sin un solo sollozo. Concentrada en su tarea.

Aunque sabía la respuesta, pues no podía ser otra, la Medimaga volvió a dirigirse a su aprendiza.

.- ¿Y él, te ama a ti?

La chica alzó la mirada y se atrevió a mirar a su maestra a los ojos, perforándola con los suyos y llenando sus pupilas de sentimientos. Negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras le parecía adivinar en el rostro de la mujer una expresión de compasión y entendimiento.

.- Has hecho un buen trabajo, Hermione. Aprendes muy rápido. Serás una excelente Medimaga.

Hermione trató de sonreír y se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

.- Gracias. Y gracias por dejarme estar aquí, con usted. Si no... no lo soportaría.

La mujer volvió a endurecer su expresión. No estaba acostumbrada a las palabras amables y le incomodaba oírlas. Con un gesto rápido se recogió el cabello lacio, que seguramente tiempo atrás había sido rubio y ahora se veía oscurecido por gruesos mechones castaños.

.- Ahora, Hermione, coge esos frascos del armario del fondo. Hay que ordenar esto un poco o nos volveremos locas.

---

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Le pareció extraño. Allí no solían hacerlo, y menos a la suya. Cuando alguien, cosa extraña, quería algo de ella, simplemente abrían con sus propias llaves sin importar cómo pudieran encontrarla o, si se trataba de alguien especialmente cortés, aporreaba la gruesa madera al grito de "abre, sangre sucia". Al menos no se aparecían en medio de la habitación...

Dejó sobre la cama el libro que la Medimaga le había prestado, "La curación mágica de heridas muggles", y se dispuso a abrir. En otras circunstancias, se habría armado con su varita antes de arriesgarse a permitir el paso a un visitante desconocido de tan sospechosos modales, pero ésta le había sido confiscada el mismo día de su llegada. La echaba horriblemente de menos, pero era de esperar que algo así ocurriría. No se fiaban de ella. Algunos aún pensaban que podía ser una espía... no había vuelto a ver su varita y no contaba con ello. En el hospital empleaba la de la Medimaga cuando era necesario o de vez en cuando le traían una cuyo anterior propietario, sospechaba Hermione, no iba a hacer más uso de ella.

Abrió con precaución, alejándose un poco de la puerta, dejando que la incertidumbre diera paso a la sorpresa al ver frente a ella a su maestra.

.- Maestra... –Hermione se hizo a un lado mientras comprobaba por el rabillo del ojo que la habitación estaba medianamente ordenada- pase, por favor.

.- Sólo he venido a buscarte. Un grupo de aurores tendió una emboscada y pronto llegaran varios heridos. Date prisa.

La mujer abandonó la pequeña estancia tan repentinamente como había aparecido. Hermione, hecha un manojo de nervios, se vistió con lo primero que tenía a mano y salió corriendo, pero le cerraron el paso cuando cerraba la puerta precipitadamente tras ella.

.- No es necesario correr.

Un mortífago enmascarado la tomó del brazo. Iba totalmente cubierto, a excepción de las manos, sólo parcialmente cubiertas por unos mitones negros de cuero que dejaban al descubierto los dedos. Hermione se fijó en un fino anillo que el hombre llevaba en su dedo anular. Carecía de ornamento alguno, era de oro y se asemejaba a las alianzas muggles corrientes. A la chica le sorprendió ver aquella discreta joya, acostumbrada como estaba a toscos anillos con piedras engarzadas o runas grabadas, que solían ser legados familiares, símbolos de lealtad o simples señales de opulencia. El hombre percibió su mirada en el anillo y retiró la mano. Bajo la máscara, Hermione pudo intuir su incomodidad.

.- Voy al hospital. La Medimaga ha venido a buscarme, por eso corría. Es urgente.

.- Yo iré contigo.

.- No voy a...

.- No discutas, impura.

Resignada y furiosa Hermione se dejó guiar hasta la entrada del hospital. Los pasillos bullían de actividad. Personajes enmascarados iban de un lado a otro con aparente prisa. Seguramente los heridos ya habrían llegado y todos estarían nerviosos. No era raro encontrar allí a varios miembros de una misma familia, aunque lo que más solía preocuparles era perder efectivos. La situación debía ser en efecto tensa, pues ninguna de las personas con las que se cruzó le dedicó insultos o le prestó atención.

En sentido contrario avanzaban dos mujeres sin máscaras enfrascadas en una acalorada conversación que Hermione pudo escuchar desde metros antes de cruzarse con ellas.

.- ... les atacaron, una emboscada, decenas de aurores se lanzaron sobre ellos. Dicen que hay muchas bajas.

.- ¿Sabes qué destacamento era?

.- No estoy segura, pero Keyster me ha dicho que entre los destinados a esa zona iban varios de los emplazados en periodo de instrucción.

.- Esos cabrones han atacado a unos chiquillos...

Hermione sintió que le faltaba el aire. Una emboscada. Y allí había varios de los emplazados en período de instrucción. Eran los mortífagos en ciernes, es decir, los que estaban siendo adiestrados y entrenados, y que por su edad u otras circunstancias aún no eran mortífagos ni llevaban la Marca. La mayoría, menores de edad que tenían que esperar a los diecisiete o aquellos cuya instrucción no se había completado aún.

Hermione aceleró el paso con el corazón en un puño.

.- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Corriendo, se alejó del hombre que la custodiaba, que hizo lo propio tras ella.

Cegada por el miedo llegó hasta el hospital y buscó con la mirada a la Medimaga, que se afanaba en preparar pociones y vendajes.

.- Maestra... –el llanto casi le impedía hablar.

.- Hermione, ¿qué...? –el hombre que acompañaba a Hermione apareció en el quicio de la puerta.

.- Está bien, puede irse, está conmigo.

El mortífago se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin mediar palabra.

La Medimaga adivinó el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

.- No, Hermione, él no está aquí.

.- ¿Qué?

.- El hijo de Lucius. No le han traído.

Hermione estaba a punto de respirar aliviada cuando un nuevo temor le oprimió el pecho.

Él no estaba allí. Puede que no estuviera herido. Tal vez, simplemente, ya estuviera muerto.

---

---

---


	2. Resurrección

Hermione recorrió las camas a trompicones ignorando a los hombres suplicantes que susurraban a su paso, y sin sentir un atisbo de culpa. Olía a dolor y a muerte. Fue varias veces de un extremo a otro de aquella estancia a medio camino entre enfermería, hospital y morgue, que en ningún caso les daba la posibilidad de trabajar como sería deseable.

En su desesperación, no pudo advertir que la Medimaga la alcanzaba, asiéndola con violencia del brazo.

.- Hermione, te he dicho que él no está aquí.

.- Tengo que encontrarle... tengo que saber si le han llevado a algún otro lugar o...

.- ¿A dónde, a San Mungo? No seas estúpida. En unas horas llegarán lechuzas con el recuento de bajas y daños y alguien dará al capitán un informe detallado de lo ocurrido. Hasta entonces, hay mucho que hacer aquí, ¿no ves lo que hay a tu alrededor? Sólo te queda esperar.

Hermione se resignó y trató de enjugarse las lágrimas que lloraba en silencio. Cogió la varita que su maestra le tendía y miró a la treintena de hombres y mujeres distribuidos en camas y catres.

.- Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.

.- Te dejaré a ti los heridos más leves. Estás nerviosa y no quiero que le cercenes un brazo a nadie.

La chica se dejó guiar hasta un catre casi en el centro de la gran habitación. Un chico de cabello negro se retorcía de dolor, aunque parecía también enfurecido. Era visiblemente joven y llevaba una camisa de color claro empapada de sangre, que parecía manar del vientre o del costado.

.- Ha sufrido varios _cruciatus_ y tiene una herida en el costado que podría haber sido causada por un puñal. No sé quién se arriesgaría a acercarse tanto para clavar un puñal a una persona que lleva una varita.

Hermione permaneció pensativa unos instantes.

.- Puede que en ese momento él no llevara la varita. Fue una emboscada, así que no esperarían el ataque. Es posible incluso que le atacaran desde atrás.

.- Pero, ¿con un puñal, o un cuchillo? ¿por qué no matarle, directamente? Lo lógico sería lanzar un Avada Kedavra por la espalda en lugar de apuñalarle.

.- Es cierto. Será mejor que ellos lo aclaren cuando estén en condiciones de hacerlo.

.- Dale algo para el dolor y sutura la herida del costado cuando la hayas limpiado.

Se alejó para ocuparse de otros heridos, y Hermione estuvo ya lo bastante cerca para ver el rostro del chico, obligándose a ahogar la expresión de sorpresa que le causaba el haberle reconocido.

Sus ojos azules giraron hacia ella entre espasmos de dolor, lentamente, reconociendo también el rostro que le miraba.

.- Sangre sucia...

Hermione pensó que él podría decirle algo acerca de Draco, pero sabía que sufría horribles dolores a causa de la maldición _cruciatus_. Corrió hasta una vitrina cerrada que había no muy lejos de ella y, murmurando unas palabras, deshizo el encantamiento que la mantenía cerrada. Cogió de una de las baldas una pequeña botella y volvió junto al chico. El líquido violáceo le ayudaría a vencer el dolor.

.- Es para el dolor.

.- No... no me toques.

.- Vamos, cuanto antes la tomes...

.- No me... – aunque hacía notables esfuerzos por respirar y hablar, cargaba cada sílaba de desdén- ... no me toques, sangre sucia.

Hermione se sintió una niña de nuevo. Creyó estar de nuevo en Hogwarts. Parecía que tenía once o doce años y oía esos insultos en clase de Pociones o por los pasillos. Ahora, las palabras que salían de los labios de Blaise Zabini estuvieron a punto de volver a convertirla en alguien vulnerable, pero recordó quién estaba en posición de superioridad y volvió a acercarle la botella poniéndole una mano bajo la nuca.

.- ¡Te he dicho que no me toques! ¡Te prohibo...!

.- Cállate y bebe o nunca pasará el dolor.

.- ¡No te acerques a mí!

La Medimaga se acercó alertada por los gritos de Blaise.

.- Hermione, ¿qué pasa aquí?

.- Nada... yo me ocupo.

.- No... quiero que se vaya. Quiero que... se encargue otro.

.- ¿Qué pasa, Hermione?

La chica se apartó un poco para hablar a su maestra con más intimidad.

.- Él no quiere que me haga cargo porque soy... bueno, no quiere que le toque porque...

.- Porque eres una sangre sucia.

Sus palabras la hirieron, pues en ellas no había comprensión, ni parecía condenar con ellas la actitud del joven herido. Al fin y al cabo, estaba allí, y pensaba como todos los demás.

.- Sí.

.- Es normal y debes entenderlo. Te ocuparás de él porque no hay opción. Son muchos, y nosotros muy pocos. No obstante, le tratarás con el máximo respeto y no replicarás lo que él te diga, ¿entiendes?

.- No dejaré que me humille, si es a lo que se refiere.

La Medimaga fijó sus ojos en ella con dureza.

.- Tu estancia aquí pende de la valoración que yo haga de ti, y de si yo estimo oportuno que sigas conmigo en el hospital, entre otras cosas.

Hermione entendió lo que quería decir aquella amenaza encubierta de consejo.

.- ¿Entiendes?

.- Sí.

.- Eso espero. Vuelve al trabajo.

Hermione bajó la cabeza y volvió junto a Blaise. Sin mediar palabra le rasgó la camisa y examinó su torso, herido y palpitante, ante la atónita y palpitante mirada del chico.

.- ¿Es que no... he sido claro? No quiero que me toques. Estar aquí no te da derecho a...

Hermione miró a su alrededor con precaución y acercó sus labios a la oreja de Blaise, susurrando, acariciando con sus cabellos el rostro de éste, que se retorció con una mueca de asco.

.- Escucha Zabini. Aquí soy yo quien manda. ¿Quieres que te deje morir?

Blaise la observó lleno de odio, pero no dio crédito a su amenaza.

.- ¿Quieres que deje que tu herida se infecte o que, en un despiste, te dé una poción equivocada que te provoque la muerte? – Hermione se acercó aún más a él y bajó la voz hasta que se convirtió en menos que un susurro- ¿Quieres saber lo que es el dolor?

Los labios de Blaise se torcieron en una sonrisa mientras gemía por el esfuerzo.

.- No creo que... te arriesgues a que yo diga que la sangre sucia no me atiende como es debido. Estarás muerta antes... de que te des cuenta.

Hermione sonrío.

.- Puede. Pero tú vendrás conmigo.

Irritado ante la arrogancia de la castaña, una faceta suya que no había conocido en Hogwarts, Blaise endureció el rostro.

.- ¿Quieres... saber dónde está? ¿Quieres saber si sobrevivió al ataque? Sé buena y puede que te lo diga... sangre sucia.

---

Hermione salió de la bañera. Se sentía otra. Sin embargo, el agotamiento había hecho mella en su cuerpo, y aunque estaba limpia y despejada, no podía permitirse dormir.

Se había enterado de que Blaise y Draco iban juntos cuando el destacamento había sido atacado, así que su paciente era el único que sabía si el chico estaba vivo o muerto. Las lechuzas con el recuento de daños y bajas aún no habían llegado desde el campamento, y Blaise sólo había contado a Hermione que iban juntos, seguramente como parte de su personal tortura contra la chica.

Ahora ella debía esmerarse a fondo para tenerle contento, y no era fácil. Tenía que morderse la lengua, procurar no tocarle (algo absurdo tratándose de su medimaga), y soportar sus insultos con la mayor dignidad. Paciencia no era una cualidad que a Hermione le sobrara, pero en esta ocasión estaba haciendo verdadera gala de autocontrol.

Blaise solo llevaba allí unas horas que a Hermione le parecían semanas. No había vuelto a verle desde que el chico se había marchado de Hogwarts antes de terminar el séptimo curso, por alguna razón que Hermione ignoraba y que nunca le importó, pero que en realidad podía imaginar. Su expresión se había serenado y ya no tenía esa cara de juerguista permanente que no le abandonó desde los doce años. En realidad, su mirada era indiferente y a Hermione le hacía recordar a Draco, como si la vida ya le hubiera ofrecido todo lo que había en ella o ya no esperase encontrar nada que pudiera sorprenderlo.

Una vez vestida, salió de su asfixiante habitación, maldiciendo al mortífago que la esperaba para conducirla hasta la puerta del hospital. Era un poco más alto que ella y bastante delgado. No parecía una mujer, al menos no en su forma de moverse, pero tampoco esta vez podía estar segura. Su tarea de vigilarla parecía fastidiarle tanto como a ella, y Hermione celebró esta pequeña satisfacción.

Recorrieron en silencio estrechos y tortuosos pasillos que a veces se bifurcaban, daban paso a otros más grandes, mostraban largas escaleras de piedra o puertas flanqueadas por otros mortífagos. Aunque el camino hasta el hospital siempre era el mismo, Hermione tuvo la sensación de que, como en Hogwarts, también allí los pasillos, las escaleras o las puertas variaban en función de los días, o incluso de quién los recorriera. Las paredes oscuras y completamente desnudas parecían oscilar a su paso, confiriendo al recorrido mayor sensación de ahogo para alguien que, como ella, no se sabía bienvenida.

Su guardián caminaba con la vista al frente, erguido, como si no respirase, aunque pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que a veces le dedicaba una mirada de soslayo camuflada por el cuero de su máscara.

Doblaron un recodo y hallaron ante sí una puerta negra que, Hermione sabía a ciencia cierta, no estaba allí esa mañana cuando habían hecho el camino en sentido contrario. Miró al hombre buscando una explicación que obviamente no obtendría. En lugar de ello, sacó las manos hasta ahora ocultas entre la túnica y agitó una varita extrañamente ornamentada y de gran longitud, pronunciando un hechizo absolutamente desconocido para Hermione y que en vez de abrir la puerta la hizo desaparecer. En ese instante, quedaron a la vista sus manos y Hermione pudo ver una fina alianza de oro y de diseño muy semejante al muggle. Recordó que la había visto antes y que ese mortífago ya la había acompañado con anterioridad. Él se percató y la ocultó con rapidez, tal y como hacía hecho la vez anterior. Se apartó para dejar que pasara y caminó tras ella hasta que llegaron al hospital, donde se dio la vuelta y desapareció, envuelto en la negrura de su capa.

---

Hermione empuñó una de las varitas que usaba y se acercó con cautela, temiendo despertarle. No le tenía miedo, pero sus ataques de ira hacían a cualquiera que se encontrara cerca desear desaparecerse.

Sin embargo, todos ellos parecían iguales. Como Draco, es cuanto sintió su presencia a menos de un metro y medio, Blaise abrió los ojos como si alguna luz en su sueño lo hubiera deslumbrado. Trató de incorporarse con rapidez, pero olvidó la herida reciente de su abdomen y el vendaje que oprimía casi todo su torso, con lo que un grito de dolor desgarró los improperios que estaba a punto de dirigir a su enfermera.

.- ¡Aahhh! ¡Joder! ¡Quítame esta mierda! ¡Me estás tratando como a un sucio muggle!

Hermione trató de ignorar sus gritos, que resonaban en toda la estancia, y fingió indiferencia ante la abierta antipatía que le profesaba su paciente.

.- Veo que estás mejor. Ya no te ahogas cuando me insultas.

.- ¡Escucha! ¡No voy a estar aquí tumbado una semana! ¡Haz algo, lo que sea, pero quiero estar bien ya, y sobre todo que no me duela más! No puedo creer que me hayas cosido como una calabaza y me hayas puesto este vendaje. Casi no puedo moverme. Eres...

.- Mira, Zabini, tu herida no es de naturaleza mágica, si no que fue causada por un puñal, un vulgar cuchillo. Por ello, lo mejor es suturar. La sutura es mágica, sí, pero coser con magia no asegura que la herida se cierre bien o que no se infecte. Te estoy dando pociones para el dolor, pero no son milagrosas, es normal que duela así que sopórtalo con dignidad... y tu herida va desde el costado hasta el abdomen, casi te destripan, así que deberías agradecer estar vivo.

Blaise la miró como si no se conocieran.

- Granger, cómo has cambiado. Podría fulminarte con mi varita y en tu última mirada aún podría leerse el desprecio. Sí, ya no eres una niña. Sin embargo, eres una sangre sucia, así dirígete a mí con respeto si quieres saber... bueno, lo que tú y yo sabemos.

Hermione se quedó paralizada, y su expresión arrancó una sonrisa desdeñosa de los labios de su interlocutor.

.- Ya sabes...

.- Zabini, tarde o temprano llegará el recuento.

.- Sí, pero mientras, aquí soy el único que sabe si vive o muere.

.- Dímelo, dímelo o yo diré que lo sabes.

.- Inténtalo y te acusaré de querer matarme, de espía, de lo que se me ocurra. Será tu fin. Eres una impura y cualquier excusa sería perfecta para eliminarte. Si te permiten estar aquí es sólo porque...

.- Ni siquiera te importa que sus padres estén aquí sin saber si su hijo está vivo o muerto.

.- Ése era un riesgo que todos asumían. Y no, no me importa.

.- No tienes...

.- ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Cállate o te reunirás con él antes de que acabe el día!

----

Hermione metió la cabeza en el agua y contuvo la respiración. Cuando los pulmones parecían a punto de estallarle, su cuerpo emergió casi involuntariamente.

Repitió la operación unas cuantas veces más.

Imposible. No era capaz de ahogarse en la bañera. Aunque no quisiera siempre acababa sacando la cabeza y buscando aire con desesperación.

Se apartó de la cara los cabellos empapados de agua caliente y jabón y dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran libres. El llanto desesperado escapó sin control y chocó con las baldosas del baño, volviendo a ella en un eco siniestro.

"..._te reunirás con él antes de que acabe el día_".

La voz afilada de Blaise hizo sangrar sus entrañas. No podía estar muerto. Tenía que haberlo dicho sin pensar, o para burlarse de ella 

"..._te reunirás con él antes de que acabe el día_".

¿Y si lo estaba?

¿Qué sentido tenía ya estar allí? Pero no podría marcharse por el hecho de que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy hubiera muerto. Nadie la quería allí, pero tampoco la dejarían ir.

En su desesperación, mil ideas descabelladas rondaron su mente, desde atacar a un mortífago para ser ajusticiada hasta lanzarse a sí misma un Avada Kedavra cuando estuviese utilizando una varita en el hospital.

Al final optó por salir de la bañera, secarse y ponerse lo primero que encontró. Decidió esperar a que llegase el recuento antes de pensar.

La agitación del pasillo la hizo abrir la puerta. Nadie flanqueaba su puerta. Hombres y mujeres visiblemente nerviosos, enmascarados y con el rostros descubierto, caminaban o corrían por los pasillos, abrían puertas, bajaban escaleras y gritaban órdenes.

Hermione no podía captar nada, como de costumbre, y no creia que nadie fuese a acudir de buen grado a informarla.

Lo que le pareció una mujer pasó junto a ella sin ni siquiera mirarla, hablando en susurros a la persona que iba junto a ella.

.- ... el destacamento atacado...

Hermione sintió que le fallaban las piernas.

Había noticias. Cuando se disponía a salir y cerrar tras de sí la puerta, el mortífago que solía ir con ella a todas partes apareció como salido de la nada, pudiendo Hermione reconocerle fijando la vista de nuevo en su alianza dorada.

.- Por favor, por favor, dígame qué ocurre.

El hombre guardó silencio y trató de empujarla al interior de su cuarto para cerrar después la puerta.

.- ¡No! ¡No, no, por favor, no me obligue a quedarme aquí, sólo dígame que ha pasado!

Las pupilas negras del hombre se fijaron en ella tras la máscara, y Hermione comenzó a sollozar cuando su silencio se convirtió en una tortura.

.- ¡Por favor! ¿Ha llegado ya el recuento?

Impasible, imperceptible si no se miraba con atención, el mortífago agitó negativamente la cabeza con parsimonia.

Sin dejar que el desaliento hiciese mella en ella, Hermione insistió.

.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido entonces? ¡No diré jamás quién me lo dijo, lo juro! ¡por favor!

El hombre miró en derredor y hacia el final del pasillo. Se inclinó y susurró al oído de Hermione con una voz sorprendentemente profunda aunque suave, causando en la chica un escalofrío.

.- Han vuelto. El chico a quien buscas está en la enfermería.


	3. Enterrada viva

"**Es importante conseguir derribar las barreras que nos inmovilizan, ¿lo sabías? Has aprendido a leer, a escribir... la escritura es... es _magia_. Cuando comencé a escribir descubrí que estaba haciendo algo más que contar una historia. La escritura es un arma, y es más poderosa de lo que jamás podrá ser un puño"**

"**Infinito" _Ars Magna_. -Nach-**

.- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

.- No.

.- Tienes que comer algo. Hace días que no tomas una comida decente.

.- Ahora no me apetece nada.

.- Nunca te apetece nada.

.- ¡No quiero nada, no quiero comer nada y no me lo digas más veces, por favor!

El silencio se instaló entre ellos y Ron levantó la vista al techo para no ver como su madre salía por la puerta. Le hubiera gustado disculparse pero, simplemente, ni le apetecía levantarse ni habría encontrado las palabras. En lugar de eso, se arrellanó un poco más en el mullido sillón y dejó que sus largas piernas colgaran sobre el reposabrazos. Así, mientras se subía un poco más la manta y contemplaba el fuego, pensó que en realidad no tenía hambre. Había adelgazado tanto que probablemente ya no le hacía falta alimentarse con la misma frecuencia. Esa era al menos su teoría, aunque no había dedicado mucho tiempo a meditarla.

Empezó a dar cabezadas. No le convenía abandonarse al sueño, y él lo sabía, puesto que era incapaz de dormir por las noches. Ginny lo acechaba continuamente para asegurarse de que no se quedaba dormido durante las largas horas al día que pasaba recostado en algún sillón o tirado en la cama mirando a la pared. Según ella, si se dormía entonces sí seria incapaz de hacerlo por la noche. Seguramente tenía razón. Bueno. Ahora nadie podía verle. Los párpados le pesaban y los ojos le escocían, y poco a poco sintió que no tenía fuerza para tenerlos abiertos. Mientras todo se volvía turbio, Ron dedicó su último pensamiento a los diez meses que habían pasado sin noticias de Hermione.

---

---

---

La noche era fría.

Sus manos temblaban mientras abría una de las alacenas y buscaba entre los frascos de pociones. Cuando encontró el que buscaba se dirigió de nuevo a él. Estaba despierto y se había incorporado sobre su catre.

Le temblaron las piernas.

.- Draco...

.- No sé que es eso pero no me lo voy a tomar.

.- Es relajante, para el dolor...

.- No me duele nada.

.- Draco... –Hermione destapó el frasco y lo acercó a él. El chico miró alternativamente la poción y a Hermione, y sin alterar su gesto dio un golpe a la pequeña botella que la hizo caer al suelo y estallar en añicos sin que Hermione pudiera evitarlo.

.- Te he dicho que no.

Incrédula, Hermione miró los cristales rotos y la poción que se extendía en el suelo. Dirigió a Draco una mirada de furia y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero el chico la asió fuertemente del brazo, obligándola a retroceder. La miró a los ojos y su rostro adquirió una expresión ausente.

.- Ni siquiera tenía mi varita en la mano. Íbamos hacia el cuartel y yo caminaba junto a Blaise, hablando de alguna tontería, creo... salieron de todas partes, aparecieron en el camino, parecía que caían de los árboles. El aire se llenó de un humo oscuro, o eso me pareció porque todo se volvió confuso. Me vi en el suelo sin saber lo que estaba pasando. Recibí golpes por todas partes, pero apenas hubo magia... apenas hubo magia. Me quedé paralizado. Cuando desperté... – se quedó callado mirando a algún punto en el vacío, y Hermione no quiso presionarlo para continuar. Sin mirarla, tomó aire y continúo con su relato como si hablara para sí mismo- ...éramos muy pocos, y alguien dijo que los que no estaban muertos ya habían sido traídos aquí, y que los demás tardaríamos un poco más, que si veníamos todos a la vez llamaríamos mucho la atención y podrían atacarnos de nuevo.

Hermione continúo allí parada, sin hablar, mirando a Draco sin atreverse si quiera a tocarle.

.- Tuve miedo. No supe reaccionar. No pude.

La chica se acercó en un intento de consolar su aflicción, pero Draco parpadeó, saliendo de su recuerdo, y se zafó de su abrazo.

.- Déjame solo.

.- Draco...

.- ¡Vete!

---

Habían pasado cuatro días desde la llegada de los últimos heridos, y en el hospital sólo quedaban ya Blaise y cuatro o cinco más, que pronto estarían en condiciones de abandonarlo.

Draco había vuelto ya a su instrucción, y Hermione no había vuelto a verlo desde que le contara lo ocurrido durante el ataque. Al día siguiente había ido al hospital y la Medimaga le había informado de que ya había sido dado de alta. Era como si no hubiera vuelto... pero al menos sabía que estaba vivo.

Blaise se volvía más insoportable con el paso de los días. Estaba ansioso por ser dado de alta y volver a su instrucción, pero al menos se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Hermione y no gritaba continuamente para que no se acercara a él. Ésta, por su parte, trataba de ser agradable para no dar a nadie ningún motivo de queja, aunque con Blaise se le hacía especialmente difícil.

.- Buenos días, Zabini.

.- No sé que tienen de buenos, sangre sucia.

.- Yo tampoco, pero soy una persona educada.

.- Yo también lo soy, pero no esperes que...

.- Está bien, Zabini, como quieras. Te cambiaré el vendaje sin dirigirme a ti, pero no seas cargante.

Hermione se dedicó a su tarea sin abrir la boca, pero no pudo dejar de notar la mirada de Blaise clavada en ella y una media sonrisa que lograba ponerla nerviosa.

.- Supongo que estás contenta.

.- Claro. Mañana seguramente puedas irte.

El chico mudó su expresión por otra de enfado y arrogancia.

.- No te pases, Granger. Me refería a Malfoy.

Hermione no iba a responder, aunque la curiosidad sobre el propósito de la conversación que Blaise iniciaba pudo con ella.

.- Sí. Aunque podrías haberme dicho que él estaba bien antes de que lo trajeran.

.- No quería que perdieras la emoción...

Hermione contuvo las ganas de hundirle el codo en el esternón y fingió indiferencia ante su comentario.

.- Ya...

.- ¿Sabes? Sigo sin explicarme qué es lo que haces exactamente aquí.

.- En realidad no es asunto tuyo.

.- Eres una sangre sucia y...

.- Gracias, a veces lo olvido.

.- ... y bueno, es obvio que por alguna razón que no alcanzo a entender, a Draco le divierte acostarse contigo alguna vez por semana. A mí, claro, me parece repugnante, y hay quien no lo ve con buenos ojos, incluso con muy malos ojos... pero claro, a él todo le importa una mierda. Y Granger, quiero decir _todo._

Por fin había llegado al centro de la conversación y ahora sabía que no quería continuar con ella, pero Blaise se estaba divirtiendo y no sería fácil frenarlo.

.- Zabini...

.- No sé si me entiendes. Dudo que hayas venido hasta aquí para vivir en un zulo mugriento y mendigar sexo ocasional... no, tú crees que estás enamorada, y es tan patético que ni siquiera tengo ganas de reírme.

Ciertamente, su mirada era dura y ahora observaba a Hermione como si examinara a un insecto extraño.

.- ¿No te avergüenzas de ti misma? Claro, si te permiten estar aquí es, además de por las razones obvias, por algo que a todos se nos escapa y que sólo el Lord ha llegado a entender. Aún así, cuando te conocí en Hogwarts y a pesar de considerarte una asquerosa muggle, siempre pensé que eras un ser con un mínimo resquicio de dignidad. Sin embargo ahora...

Hermione terminó de cambiar el vendaje y se apartó de Blaise.

.- Adiós, Zabini.

Mientras se alejaba de él, el chico la observó sonriendo de nuevo, mirando como trataba sin éxito de evitar que él viera sus lágrimas.

---

---

---

.- Cada día que pasa es un día que estamos perdiendo. No sé que hacemos aquí, discutiendo sobre nada cuando podríamos estar ahí fuera luchando, liquidando mortífagos... buscando.

Harry se tocó la cicatriz. Siempre dolía. Un dolor familiar, al que se había acostumbrado.

.- ¿Buscando?

.- Sí, Luna, buscando.

Luna Lovegood se puso en pie y paseó distraída por la habitación, sin mirar a Harry, parándose de vez en cuando a tocar el lomo de algún libro o a pasar el dedo por el polvo de alguna estantería.

.- Hacemos lo que podemos.

.- ¿Tú crees? ¿Qué estamos haciendo ahora?

.- Harry... desde que empezó la guerra no hemos dejado de organizarnos, de luchar. El último ataque sobre los mortífagos fue un éxito, se logró eliminar a varios... aprendices, si quieres llamarlos así. La Orden no da más de sí.

.- Luna... no sé, ¡me siento inútil!

.- No puedes hacer más, no podemos. Nunca ha habido en la Orden miembros tan jóvenes como nosotros y debes entender que haya cosas que no nos permitan hacer. Quieres salvar el mundo, pero no puedes hacerlo sólo.

Este comentario hirió en lo más profundo a Harry, que se levantó y se encaró con su amiga.

.- ¿Por qué no estamos ahora buscando a Hermione? Han pasado diez meses, ¿por qué no hemos puesto todos nuestros efectivos a buscarla?

Luna guardó silencio y miró al suelo.

.- Luna... ¿tú también? ¿crees tú también que Hermione está muerta?

----

Su túnica estaba ajada y era obvio que necesitaba más de un remiendo. Era sencillo y rápido hacerlo con magia, pero nunca encontraba el momento para pararse un segundo y solucionarlo. No es que le preocupara su estética, pero tampoco era cómodo llevar la ropa rota y gastada. Decidió que esa noche antes de acostarse lo arreglaría y se dirigió al salón comedor sigilosamente, procurando no despertar nada.

Harry ya estaba allí. No le sorprendió. Siempre llegaba el primero a las reuniones. Sentado a la gran mesa, se retorcía las manos y miraba a la pared como si esperase obtener algo de ella.

.- Buenos días Harry.

El chico le miró sobresaltado.

.- Hola, Lupin.

.- ¿Cómo has dormido?

.- Como siempre.

.- Ya...

Se hizo el silencio y poco a poco la habitación se fue llenando. Varios miembros de la Orden ocuparon sin hablar las sillas dispuestas alrededor de la mesa. Faltaban algunos; muertos, desertores, traidores o desaparecidos. Sin embargo las bajas pronto eran cubiertas por los miembros de otras divisiones menos mermadas.

Arthur y Molly Weasley se sentaron mientras sonreían a Harry, aunque él no intentó devolverles el gesto. Ya no hacía falta fingir allí. Tonks se apareció, tras una ausencia de cuatro días, junto a otros tres magos cuyos nombres Harry desconocía, y se sentó sin demasiada ceremonia junto a Lupin. Tras Luna, bajaron Bill y Charlie tratando de evitar los empujones de Alastor Moody, siempre ansioso por comenzar las reuniones. Mundungus nunca era bien recibido, pero era precisamente su habilidad para la extorsión lo que le hacía útil en el seno de la Orden. Como de costumbre, el salón se quedó pequeño cuando se aparecieron Minerva McGonagall y la mitad del profesorado de Hogwarts acompañados de más magos y brujas que llevaban poco tiempo en aquella división de la Orden.

Moody carraspeó y tomó la palabra.

.- ¿Empezamos? Sí, empezamos. En primer lugar, os estaréis preguntando quiénes son los tres caballeros que acompañan a Tonks. Pues bien, yo también lo hago... ¿Tonks?

La chica se atusó el pelo, de un color negro bastante discreto, antes de hablar.

.- Bueno, éstos son Geralt Meskins, Kurt Smithson y William McLinski. Llegan desde la división de Edimburgo para colaborar con nosotros. Estarán aquí a partir de ahora.

Los tres hombres saludaron con una discreta inclinación de cabeza mientras Tonks seguía hablando.

.- Geralt procede de una extensa familia que consagró su vida a la lucha contra Quién Vosotros Sabéis. Casi todos pertenecieron a la Orden, como en el caso de Kurt, que como yo, es un metamorfomago. William es uno de los mejores aurores de toda Escocia y...

Harry perdió el hilo entre la incesante verborrea de Tonks y se dedicó a examinar a los recién llegados. Geralt no parecía superar los veinticinco años y su melena negra aportaba algo de jovialidad a su semblante serio y preocupado, aunque muy atractivo. Harry apreció que casi ninguna de las mujeres presentes le quitaba ojo de encima. Eso incluía a Luna, y aquello le molestó un poco. El tal Kurt Smithson se veía algo mayor, aunque no más de cinco o seis años. Estaba muy delgado y también llevaba el pelo largo. Harry pensó que su cara surcada de leves cicatrices parecía un mapa de carreteras, pero su expresión era simpática y relajada. William podía tener algunos años menos que el señor Weasley, era alto y fuerte, y estaba visiblemente inquieto ante el evidente escrutinio de los demás, así que Harry se forzó a dejar de mirarle cuando Moody lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

.- Ehhh, está bien Tonks, ya los iremos conociendo. Seguro que su llegada contribuirá a mejorar el trabajo de la Orden. Bien, primera cuestión, último ataque sobre mortífagos. Estamos de acuerdo en que fue un éxito.

Luna carraspeó y Moody la miró molesto. Era evidente que no le agradaba tener en la Orden miembros tan jóvenes.

.- ¿Sí, señorita Lovegood?

.- En realidad pienso que fue un poco... –pensó la forma más adecuada de continuar.

.- ¿Sí?

.- Deficiente.

.- ¿Deficiente? ¿Deficiente? ¿Esa es tu forma de definir una misión de la Orden del Fénix, que sin duda se saldó con una clara victoria para nosotros?

.- No discuto que saliéramos victoriosos, pero discrepo de los medios que venimos empleando en nuestra lucha contra los mortífagos. Y no sólo en cuanto a lo que todos tenemos en mente, me refiero también a la forma en que se perpetró el ataque.

Lupin la miró con interés y tratando de ser comprensivo.

.- ¿A qué te refieres, Luna?

.- Al ataque en sí mismo. Fue una auténtica carnicería. Estaban desprevenidos y desarmados. Además... la mayoría de los mortífagos que fueron asesinados no eran mayores que Harry o que yo.

Mundungus soltó una carcajada forzada.

.- ¿Desprevenidos y desarmados? Esto me hace pensar que, según tú, cuando quieran atacarnos primero enviarán a alguien para advertirnos y que estemos preparados... es absurdo. Y además, esa era la auténtica finalidad de la emboscada; eliminar al mayor número posible de mortífagos en preparación, tratar de evitar que engrosen sus filas. ¿Quieres ganar la guerra, niña?

.- Sólo digo que decenas de chicos y chicas muy jóvenes fueron masacrados... creo que fue cruel.

.- Cuanto se planteó todos estábamos de acuerdo.

.- Sí... pero he pensado en ello.

Moody se levantó de golpe visiblemente irritado.

.- Usted no ha pensado en nada porque no tiene ni idea. Esto es la guerra, señorita Lovegood. Morir o matar. Cuando se aceptó su ingreso en la Orden, contra mi criterio si se me permite la aclaración, se le puso en conocimiento sobre todo aquello a lo que tendría que enfrentarse. Puede que no esté preparada para hacer la guerra si su enemigo le produce lástima.

Luna fijó la vista en la alfombra y no añadió nada más, pero Harry trató de salir en su defensa.

.- Ella sólo dice que...

.- Ya sabemos lo que ha dicho. ¿Quieres añadir algo?

Su mirada lo intimidó, y optó por zanjar el tema. Sin embargo, tenía que hablar del tema que lo atormentaba.

.- No.

.- Bien, entonces...

.- Pero si quiero hablar de otra cosa.

.- Espero que no sea una tontería.

.- No lo es, y me gustaría que Ron estuviera presente.

Molly respondió mirando hacia el techo, en dirección al piso de arriba donde Ron dormitaba o pasaba las horas mirando a la pared. Seguramente ni siquiera se molestaba en intentar enterarse de lo que abajo se discutía.

.- Ron no pertenece a la Orden.

.- No importa. Otras personas que tampoco lo eran han presenciado reuniones, como yo hace años. Además, ya es hora de que forme parte de la Orden.

.- No está en condiciones de ello.

.- Claro que no, Señora Weasley, y todos sabemos que si Ron no está en condiciones ni siquiera de levantarse de la cama es porque Hermione ha desaparecido y no estamos haciendo nada para buscarla.

Nadie se atrevía a responder a Harry. Los recién llegados se mantenían expectantes, pero por su cara, se notaba que Tonks le había puesto en antecedentes sobre todo lo que había ocurrido desde el comienzo de la guerra, pues no parecían ignorantes.

.- Debemos buscarla. Donde sea. Puede que haya sufrido la maldición Imperius, que esté desorientada sin saber cómo volver o quién es o incluso que esté en algún hospital...

.- Harry, sabes que no está en San Mungo.

.- ¡Hay cientos de hospitales en Inglaterra! ¿La hemos buscado en todos? ¡No, entonces no podemos saber si está en alguno de ellos!

.- ¿Durante diez meses?

.- ¡Y yo que sé, no podemos saberlo!

Molly le habló con esa voz que utilizaba con Harry y con sus hijos cuando quería que entendieran algo, o cuando estaba preocupada por ellos. Esa voz que tanto le sacaba de quicio.

.- Harry, mira... la estuvimos buscando tras el derrumbe de Hogwarts, lo sabes. Pero no la encontramos. Debes aceptarlo. Para nosotros también es duro, sobre todo para Ron, pero él también lo acepta.

.- ¡No! ¡Él sabe que está viva, como yo! Pero le desespera no saber donde y que nadie haga nada. Hermione no está muerta. Si nosotros sobrevivimos al ataque sobre Hogwarts, ella también pudo hacerlo.

.- Harry...

.- ¿Encontró alguien su cuerpo? ¡No! No tenemos pruebas fiables de que Hermione muriera en Hogwarts.

.- Es algo claro. No podemos seguir buscando. Estamos en guerra y no podemos dedicar nuestro tiempo y nuestro esfuerzo a una causa que...

.- Escúcheme, señora Weasley. Cuando el cadáver de Hermione esté frente a mí, creeré que está muerta. Entonces, y sólo entonces, dejaré de buscarla.

----

.- ¿Cómo estás?

.- Ya ves.

.- Sí, veo que te van a salir doxys en la ropa si no te mueves un poco.

Ron no respondió.

.- Ron, necesito tu ayuda.

Harry empezó a ponerse nervioso ante la total apatía de su amigo y acercó un poco más su cara, pero le resultaba difícil, pues Ron estaba tumbado y él de pie.

.- Ron, por favor, necesito que me apoyes.

El pelirrojo giró un poco la cabeza y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como si lo que tenía que decir no pudiera parecerle en absoluto digno de su atención.

.- Ron, sólo puedo contar contigo. Te necesito para buscar a Hermione, no puedo hacerlo yo solo. Nadie más quiere ayudarme, no creen que ella siga viva, pero sé que tu confías...

Ron volvió de nuevo la cabeza y se fijó de nuevo en el techo, como si en él hubiera algo sumamente interesante.

.- Déjalo...

.- ¿Cómo?

.- Que lo olvides, Harry.

.- Pero Ron, yo creía que tú... que aún pensabas que estaba viva...

.- Algo me dice que no la encontraremos. Ni viva ni muerta.

.- No puedo creer que te hayas dado por vencido.

Ron no contestó ni miró a los ojos a su amigo. No podía hacerlo.

.- Creía que al menos contaría contigo.

.- Estoy cansado. No puedo más. No quiero saber nada de la guerra, de la Orden... si Hermione se hubiera salvado en Hogwarts ya sabríamos algo de ella. Estoy cansado de esperar. Ríndete a la evidencia, Harry...

.- Ron... no. Lo haré solo si no queréis venir conmigo, pero no dejaré de buscar ni os permitiré nunca olvidar esto.

Se dio la vuelta y salió con un portazo de la habitación. Hacía mucho que Ron no lloraba y, enterrando la cara en la almohada, aquél le pareció un momento tan válido como cualquier otro.

----

----

----

Hermione ansiaba saber algo de lo que ocurría fuera de aquella especie de prisión. Nadie le contaba nada y la mitad de las veces tampoco se atrevía a preguntar. A veces era mejor no saber.

Dio vueltas en la cama hasta que se convenció de que aquella noche dormir no sería fácil. Sabía que no hacía calor pero ella se sentía arder, la ropa y las sábanas le estorbaban. Estaba a punto de incorporarse en la cama cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente. Un halo de luz tenue se coló, inundando la habitación, para desaparecer de nuevo cuando la puerta se cerraba. Hermione no había tenido tiempo de ver quién había entrado, porque era obvio que quién quiera que fuese seguía dentro. Estaba asustada, pero no lo suficiente como para olvidar que las irrupciones nocturnas no le eran desconocidas.

.- ¿Quién hay ahí?

Nadie respondió. Demasiado misterio para el que estaba dispuesta a tolerar.

Alguien se echó sobre ella suavemente, sin prisa.

Hermione pudo entonces oler a Draco y reconocerle incluso en la penumbra. Había algo en él que hacía que su olor fuera siempre inconfundible, incluso cuando estuvo herido y sucio en el hospital o cuando acababa de salir de la ducha. Hermione lo recibió emocionada, haciéndole hueco en el colchón.

.- Draco, me habías asustado...

Los labios del chico sobre los suyos la hicieron enmudecer. Sus besos sabían ansiosos, necesitados, casi tanto como los suyos, aunque de otra forma. Se dejó hacer. Sus manos recorrieron cada centímetro de su piel. La mordió suavemente el cuello y se puso sobre ella sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Su boca estaba ocupada haciendo estremecer a Hermione, que se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto le había echado de menos. Dejó que Draco la despojara del camisón mientras le quitaba la camisa y rodeó la cintura del chico con sus piernas.

El nuevo día empezaba a abrirse paso por la pequeña ventana cuando se durmieron agotados.

---

Hermione se frotó los ojos aún envuelta en un ligero sopor. Draco estaba de espaldas frente a ella. Tenía el pelo húmedo, por lo que dedujo que debía llevar un rato despierto si ya se había duchado. Se puso la camisa y se la abrochó despacio, cuidando de no rozarse alguna herida reciente del abdomen.

.- ¿Es que no puedes avisar cuando te levantas?

El chico hizo caso omiso y se dispuso a ponerse la túnica negra que descansaba a los pies de la cama.

.- ¿O pensabas irte como siempre sin decirme nada?

Hermione se levantó de la cama. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

.- ¿Se te ha olvidado cómo se habla?

Por fin, exasperado y deseando irse, se giró.

.- Granger, no me gusta que me vean salir de este cuarto, lo sabes. Ni siquiera tenía que haberme quedado a dormir, si es que pude llamársele así a lo que he hecho en ese colchón.

.- Yo lo llamaría de otra forma. Y no te he oído quejarte.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando ella volvió a reclamarle.

.- ¿Vendrás esta noche?

Su tono de voz era mucho más manso, casi suplicante. No quería enfadarle si pretendía tenerle allí de nuevo esa noche.

.- Mañana me voy.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Mañana.

.- Ya he oído. ¿Qué es eso de que te vas?

.- No es asunto tuyo, Granger. Ha surgido otra... misión.

.- No estás recuperado de la última y te hacen ir a otra...

.- Es mi obligación. Además, pronto llevaré la Marca. No puedo flaquear.

Hermione sintió un nudo en su estómago. Se iba a marchar otra vez.

.- No vayas.

.- No digas tonterías.

.- Por favor... dime al menos a dónde vas.

.- No creerías que la emboscada que nos tendieron tus sucios amigos iba a quedar sin respuesta. Claro que no. Sabemos donde estarán mañana, la suerte está de nuestra parte. Ellos también se preparan y son adiestrados, ¿o qué pensabas? Hay un claro en el bosque de... no sé ni por qué te lo estoy contando. Me voy.

.- Espera... ¿cuánto tardarás en volver?

.- ¡Yo que sé! No seas imbécil, no puedo saberlo. Pero en cuanto demos con ellos, que será pronto, haremos lo que tenemos que hacer y volveremos. Hasta entonces, Granger.

.- ¡Espera!

Pero la puerta se había cerrado tras él y Hermione se quedó sola en su cuarto, contando los minutos que faltaban para irse al hospital y empezar a trabajar en algo, manteniendo su mente alejada de la nueva masacre que iba a enfrentar a la persona que amaba y a aquellas con las que estaba su lealtad.


	4. Solitario

.- Mañana iremos al bosque de Balifor.

.- ¿A qué?

.- Es un sitio alejado y con fuertes hechizos repelentes de muggles. Allí podremos practicar hechizos y seguir instruyendo a los más jóvenes. ¿Vendrás?

.- No puedo. Tengo cosas que hacer aquí.

Luna se quedó mirando como Harry limpiaba su escoba con expresión ausente. Sabía que Hermione le había regalado ese estuche para el mantenimiento de su Saeta de Fuego.

.- ¿Es un lugar seguro?

.- ¿El bosque? Sí, es un claro apartado –respondió Harry- no hay zonas habitadas en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Pasaremos allí un par de días, tal vez tres. No hay riesgo. Ginny también vendrá. Está a punto de ingresar en la Orden.

.- ¿Crees que está preparada?

.- No. Pero ninguno lo estamos.

----

----

----

.- ¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?

La chica alzó la vista con sobresalto y se enfrentó a la mirada inquisitiva de la Medimaga.

.- Sí, no pasa nada.

.- Pues presta atención. No puedo hacer tu trabajo y el mío.

Hermione agachó la cabeza entre avergonzada y pesarosa.

.- Lo siento.

Su maestra trató de ser comprensiva y suavizó su expresión, aunque no se le daba bien.

.- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. El Bosque de Balifor no está lejos. En menos de un día y medio les tendremos de vuelta, seguro. En realidad será un juego de niños. Estarán desprevenidos y...

Viendo a punto de llorar a su joven aprendiza, dejó de hablar y volvió a concentrarse en su tarea. Sin embargo, de pronto algo pareció enfurecerla y volvió a exhibir un duro semblante.

.- ¿Sabes, Hermione? Deberías poner en orden tus prioridades. Estás aquí por voluntad propia, nadie te obligó, y tú misma dijiste que ese chico no te ama. Así que nada te forzaba a venir. Tu lealtad debe estar con nosotros, pero tu cabeza y tu corazón siguen con ellos. Ignoro si te buscan, te dan por muerta o se acuerdan siquiera de ti. En cualquier caso, si descubren por qué estás aquí, serás una traidora. Y aquí eres una sangre sucia. Así que aclara tus ideas porque tu actitud plañidera no facilitará tu vida. Si no me eres útil, despreciaré tu ayuda, y si no estás conmigo aquí, en el hospital, tu vida en este lugar será un infierno, puedes estar segura.

Hermione la miró sin saber bien qué decir.

.- ¿Y bien?

.- Nada.

.- ¿Nada?

.- Tiene razón.

.- ¿Es lo único que se te ocurre decir?

.- Sí.- Hermione no quería hablar. Se esforzaba en tragarse sus lágrimas y en ahogar unas cada vez más acuciantes ganas de gritar.

.- Hermione... no te entiendo.

.- No le pido que lo haga.

La miró largamente y resolvió dejar el tema para otro momento.

.- Ten cuidado, Hermione. Aquí las cosas son diferentes.

---

Movió suavemente la varita entre sus dedos largos y hábiles. Era algo que siempre le había gustado hacer. La sentía parte de él, como un apéndice más de su cuerpo. Volvió a guardarla y repasó mentalmente las instrucciones para hacer que el tiempo transcurriera más deprisa. En realidad sabía paso por paso lo que todos y cada uno de ellos debían hacer. Nada podía fallar.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente varias veces. El silencio lo envolvió. Un silencio absoluto. Una calma tal que nadie se atrevió a quebrantarla con algún comentario innecesario. Aguardaban el momento para partir.

Una duda lo asaltó en ese instante. En realidad no había escobas a la vista, así que desconocía el modo en que se desplazarían hasta el bosque de Balifor. Repasó de nuevo las instrucciones; no recordaba que se lo hubieran dicho. En general eso solía significar que el medio de transporte iba a ser la aparición, pero en ese caso quedaba descartado, pues era obvio que un nutrido grupo de brujas y magos reunidos en un bosque lejos de la civilización para entrenarse contarían con hechizos de protección contra las apariciones no autorizadas, además de repelentes de muggles.

No se atrevía a preguntar. Al fin divisó a Zabini al otro extremo de la sala, protegido por la semipenumbra del día que ya empezaba a morir.

Esquivó a cuantos podían entorpecer su avance, aunque observó que en realidad la mayoría de los presentes empezaban ya a enmascararse y protegerse con sus capas sin prestar atención a mucho más.

Parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, y no apreció la proximidad de Draco hasta que éste lo sujetó del brazo.

.- Eh, Zabini.

El susurro de su amigo, casi imperceptible, le hizo reaccionar y sonreír levemente.

.- Eh, Malfoy. ¿Nervioso?

.- No demasiado. Pero escucha... hay algo que no sé, o tal vez no lo recuerdo. ¿Cómo iremos?

Blaise sonrío más abiertamente.

.- ¿Lo preguntas en serio?

Draco empezó a irritarse. No soportaba que alguien supiera algo que él ignorase, especialmente si ese alguien se regocijaba de su desventaja.

.- Zabini...

.- Vamos a aparecernos, por supuesto. ¿No lo diste por sentado al no ver escobas?

.- Sí, en realidad sí... pero no creo que podamos aparecernos allí.

.- ¿Ah, no?

.- ¿No crees que se protegerán contra incursiones e intrusos?

.- ¿No crees tú que alguien se habrá ocupado ya de eso?

Draco le miró de hito en hito, dudando.

.- No sé si quieres decir lo que yo creo... ¿qué te han contado?

.- Nada. Estamos en período de instrucción, no nos van a contar todos los detalles de ninguna misión, ni a nosotros ni a nadie. Muy pocos los conocen, en realidad. Así es más fácil y hay menos riesgos. Pero en este caso puedes empezar a deducir.

Guardó silencio y miró divertido al rubio.

.- ¿Has deducido ya, Draco?

.- Sí, creo que sí... claro. Pero es una perspectiva muy poco halagüeña.

.- ¿ Por qué?

.- Porque puede que nosotros corramos el mismo riesgo.

.- No lo creo... no si mantienes controlado a tu furcia, la sangre sucia.

Draco le miró furioso, aunque en su interior comprendía el malestar y la desconfianza de Blaise. Ahora más que nunca.

En el otro extremo de la gran sala se abrió una pesada puerta excesivamente ornamentada. Como otras veces, Draco no supo si la figura que apareció en el quicio era una mujer a un hombre. La amplia y negra capa ocultaba sus formas, mientras una máscara del mismo color hacia lo propio con su rostro.

.- Debéis partir.

La voz, claramente masculina, sonó autoritaria aunque con cierto tono alentador.

.- Os apareceréis en el bosque de Balifor. El claro está a menos de dos kilómetros del linde norte. No os demoréis.

El hombre desapareció con el mismo sigilo con el que había entrado y por la misma puerta. Comenzaron a darse los primeros signos de agitación y nerviosismo. Draco y Blaise, pese a ser algunos de los más jóvenes y ni siquiera llevar la Marca, se mostraron impertérritos. No mudaron su gesto ni dieron muestra de que aquello tuviera nada que ver con ellos. Estaban preparados antes que muchos de los más veteranos, y eran sus ganas de marcharse y su excitación bien disimulada lo que los empujaba a ir más rápido que los demás.

Una mortífaga se alzó en portavoz mientras se ponía su máscara, llevando a los demás a imitarla.

.- Nos apareceremos juntos en el linde norte del bosque y avanzaremos a pie hasta el claro. Si alguien queda atrás, se quedará atrás. ¿Listos?

Un silencio unánime le dio la respuesta. Draco y Blaise se miraron bajo sus máscaras, imaginando a un tiempo el linde de Balifor y la Marca coronando sus antebrazos, mientras sentían una fuerza ya conocida que tiraba de ellos desde el centro de sus estómagos.

----

----

----

Harry se sentó en la hierba y dejó que la brisa de la incipiente noche le acariciara el rostro. Estaba cansado pero había sido una jornada satisfactoria, todos habían trabajado duramente y los más jóvenes hacían importantes progresos.

Se tumbó intentando relajarse, mirando las estrellas y permitiendo que los ruidos nocturnos del bosque de Balifor penetraran en él como si de una canción infantil para dormir se tratara. Se encontró en relativa tranquilidad. Varias personas montaban guardia por turnos para velar el sueño de los demás, y se abandonó a la placentera imagen del rostro de Luna mientras se abandonaba al sueño.

---

---

---

La temperatura era agradable y nada en la quietud del bosque hacía presagiar lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Draco aflojó el cierre de su capa, deseando no haberla llevado. Junto a él, Blaise caminaba a buen paso, aunque sin prisa. Sólo había por delante unos minutos a pie hasta llegar al linde que era su destino de esa noche. Tenía ganas de entablar conversación pero no se atrevía a romper la quietud del bosque ni el clima de aquel momento.

Se acercaban.

Nadie lo había dicho pero de alguna forma Draco presentía la proximidad de sus enemigos. La madrugaba estaba ya bien avanzada y seguramente los encontrarían durmiendo. Por un momento sintió una sensación parecida al remordimiento; iban a atacar de noche, a hurtadillas, como bandidos. No era su idea de un combate. Sin embargo pronto desterró de su mente tales ideas al recordar el brutal ataque que ellos habían sufrido por parte de los que decían luchar por el bien y la paz. Esto no era sino su venganza. La guerra. Además, ¿en qué clase de guerra se avisaría al enemigo con horas de antelación antes de un ataque? No, aquello era una emboscada, tal válida como cualquier otra estrategia bélica.

Se acercaban.

Junto a él sintió la tensión de Blaise. Él también lo había notado.

Como guiados por una señal que sólo sonaba en sus mentes, todos se detuvieron y la mujer enmascarada que se erigiera en portavoz tomó la delantera, hablándoles sin mirarles.

.- Yo iré delante y lanzaré un hechizo aturdidor de la mayor amplitud que me sea posible. Los demás me seguiréis y atacaremos. Si oigo un solo ruido antes de llegar a su campamento, os despellejaré con mis propias manos. Vamos.

La mujer avanzó despacio y todos la siguieron con cautela. Por fin divisaron el asentamiento enemigo a escasos metros de ellos.

Un gigantesco haz de luz emergió de la varita de la mortífaga inundando el claro.

Olvidando la discreción, los mortífagos salieron entre gritos de su escondite tras la maleza y se abalanzaron sobre su desprevenido enemigo.

----

----

----

Su ligero sueño lo abandonó definitivamente. Un enorme resplandor le deslumbró, haciéndole salir de la tienda. Escuchó gritos, en estado ya de total alerta, pero no supo si pertenecían a la realidad o eran un leve recuerdo de su recién abandonado sueño.

Harry empuñó su varita y salió de la tienda. Estaba medio cegado y a duras penas acertaba a distinguir las formas que desfilaban a un ritmo frenético en torno a él. Sin embargo, distinguió una túnica negra y su cerebro empezó a trabajar aún más rápido que sus piernas, que parecían negarse a obedecerle.

Se situó en medio del claro, varita en ristre. Un "_expelliarmus_" alejó a su primer atacante y le dio algo de tiempo para buscar a sus compañeros. Estaba aturdido entre tantas máscaras y atuendos negros que se confundían con la noche, pero eso le facilitaría la labor de diferenciar a los suyos.

.- ¡Harry!

El chico se giró y el rostro afable de Geralt Smithson, uno de los nuevos miembros de la Orden, le recibió con una mueca preocupada.

.- ¡Es una emboscada!

.- Lo sé.

.- Debemos irnos cuanto antes.

.- No llegaremos al trasladores. Advertirán que nos retiramos o nos seguirán.

.- ¿Qué sugieres?

Harry guardó silencio. Todo el mundo consultaba casi cualquier decisión con él, incluso los magos mucho más adultos y experimentados y aquella responsabilidad lo desbordaba. Por alguna razón, creían que ser el Elegido le convertía en la persona al mando de las misiones.

.- ¿Harry?

.- ¡No lo sé, no lo sé!

Geralt le miró mientras reflexionaba unos instantes.

.- Está bien... mira, Harry; iremos a los trasladores. Tú y yo cubriremos la retaguardia, ¿de acuerdo?

El caos y los gritos a su alrededor le impedían pensar con claridad pero atisbó en las palabras de Geralt un resquicio de la cordura que a él se le escapaba.

.- Sí, sí.

Ambos avanzaron de nuevo entre la lucha encarnizada de las figuras que se retorcían ante ellos.

Harry gritó intentando hacerse oír.

.- ¡Semergio!

Los mortífagos se detuvieron durante un breve momento de estupor en el que esperaron que algo horrible les sucediera al escuchar aquella misteriosa palabra que desconocían, una palabra inventada y sin ningún significado ni valor mágico que sólo servía para que sus enemigos supieran que era el momento de retirarse, de intentar llegar a alguno de los trasladores que habían ocultado previamente en el bosque por si llegaba un momento como aquel, en el que era precisa una huida a la desesperada.

Al sonido de aquella palabra, los magos de la Orden se movieron hacia los diversos puntos donde sabían ocultos los trasladores. Sorteando obstáculos y algún que otro cadáver enmascarado, se fueron acercando mientras Harry y Geralt cubrían su avance. El chico divisó a Ginny en una lucha encarnizada con un mortífago de mucha más altura y tamaño que parecía divertirse a su costa, sabiendo que no le costaría ningún esfuerzo deshacerse de la pequeña y delgada pelirroja que se afanaba y sudaba frente a él.

Harry se desesperó y trató de llamar su atención.

.- ¡Ginny! ¡Semergio!

Pero ella parecía no oírle y Harry no podía dejar de cubrir a sus compañeros en su retirada. De un momento a otro caería, sabía que no aguantaría mucho más. Harry miró a su alrededor angustiado, buscando a alguien entre sus compañeros que pudiera ayudarla. Edward Carmichael estaba a punto de llegar a uno de los trasladores.

.- ¡Eddie! ¡Eddie, ayuda a Ginny, por favor!

El joven que había estudiado en Ravenclaw un curso por delante de Harry se dio la vuelta y corrió tras sus pasos.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar a Ginny. Pretendía aturdir al mortífago y correr con Ginny hasta el traslador, ponerse ambos a salvo.

.- ¡Aguanta un poco!

Aquél hombre era realmente alto, y grande. Eddie alzó su varita.

.- ¡_Conf_...!

Pero un haz de luz brotó de la varita de otro mortífago que parecía haber salido de la nada y se estrelló en el pecho de Eddie.

.- Avada Kedavra.

Una voz tenue, desapasionada, y Eddie cayó al suelo al instante, sus miembros inertes.

.- ¡¡Nooo!!

Harry rasgó el aire con su grito, y Ginny vio a su amigo caer muerto casi junto a ella.

Su asesino se agachó y tomó su varita, partiéndola por la mitad. Cerró sus ojos suavemente y volvió a ponerse en pie. Ahora los mortífagos quedaban a un lado del claro y los magos de la Orden al otro lado, habiéndose acercado a sus trasladores. Harry constató desesperado que Ginny estaba del otro lado, y que no llegaría a ellos a menos que fuesen a por ella o acabaran con todos los mortífagos.

Una de las máscaras pareció cobrar vida cuando una voz se alzó tras ella.

.- Nos vamos.

Los mortífagos comenzaron a desaparecerse. Harry creyó que aquella era su ocasión para salvar a Ginny, pero entonces observó lleno de pánico que el mortífago que combatía con ella se había desaparecido llevándola consigo.

----

El llanto de la señora Weasley taladraba sus oídos aún más fuerte que aquel terrible dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con volverle loco.

Subió pesadamente la escalera que conducía al piso de arriba para enfrentarse al peor de los juicios.

Ron.

Cada peldaño le costaba horrores y sus piernas no respondían, tal vez porque sabían lo que esperaba cuando llegaran a su destino.

Una vez en el rellano, Harry se sentó en el suelo para permitirse un minuto de tranquilidad.

Sobre su conciencia y tan pesado como un fardo sobre su espalda, la desaparición de Ginny y la muerte de Eddie. Había enviado a Eddie a la muerte y él había acatado su orden de manera leal, todo para salvar a Ginny, lo que al final no habían podido hacer.

Había flaqueado, en el momento de mayor caos, cuando debía tomar una decisión, había tenido miedo y éste se había apoderado de él cuando sus compañeros le necesitaban. Si no hubiera sido por Geralt, probablemente ahora la mayoría de ellos estarían muertos.

Había perdido a Eddie y a Ginny.

Había perdido a Ginny, y ahora debía explicárselo a Ron.

Apartando las lágrimas de su rostro, llamó a la puerta. Nadie respondió, pero él ya contaba con ello.

.- ¿Ron?

Empujó la puerta y la habitación en penumbras le devolvió la desoladora imagen de un Ron al que ya no conocía, un Ron famélico, perpetuamente tirado en la cama contemplando el techo, como si en él hallara las respuestas que su vida se negaba a darle.

.- Ron, he de hablarte.

Su silencio podía significar tanto que lo que tuviera que contarle le importaba un bledo, como que continuara o que se quemara en el infierno, así que Harry optó seguir hablando.

.- Verás, Ron... hoy... bueno, sabes que fuimos al bosque de Balifor. No sé como decírtelo. Hubo... estábamos allí, por la noche, durmiendo. Y hubo una emboscada. Mortífagos. Luchamos. Eddie ha muerto.

Le pareció ver un destello de dolor en los ojos de Ron que, no obstante, seguían clavados en el techo y obstinadamente carentes de expresión.

.- Fuimos hacia los trasladores... Eddie murió porque trataba de proteger a Ginny. Ella luchaba con un mortífago. Después ellos se desaparecieron y todo acabó. Ron... perdóname. Ron... se llevaron a Ginny.

Harry esperó la reacción de su amigo. Esperó que le gritara, que le culpara, que le asestara un puñetazo. Sin embargo él permaneció quieto, como si acabara de contarle que había roto un jarrón.

.- ¿Ron?

No. No lo permitiría. Harry no dejaría que Ron siguiera en su burbuja de abstracción, donde nadie le molestaba, donde todos le dejaban en paz con su dolor, aislado del mundo y de la guerra.

.- ¡Ron, se han llevado a Ginny!

Sus ojos azules empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Harry le agarró por el cuello de la camiseta y le incorporó bruscamente, obligándole a quedar sentado sobre la cama. Sin soltarle, le zarandeó y gritó.

.- ¡Se han llevado a tu hermana!

Ron empezó a llorar sin poder controlarse y enterró el rostro entre las manos. Harry le forzó a alzarlo y le miró a los ojos.

.- ¡Ha sido por mi culpa! ¡Haz algo, pero sal de esta puta habitación! ¡No puedo verte aquí!

Ron se abrazó a su amigo por primera vez en muchos meses y gritó toda su rabia. Gritó contra su hombro y juntos lloraron a Ginny, lloraron a Hermione y lloraron por una guerra que parecía no tener fin.


	5. Con el pecado

**N/A: recordar que los fragmentos en cursiva son flashbacks. No tienen por qué llevar orden cronológico pero siempre sabréis de cuando son. El texto entre paréntesis son pensamientos. Tomé la idea de Stephen King, en "Carrie", aunque puede que eso ya lo sepáis. Si tenéis alguna duda, ya sabéis. Un saludo. Crysania.**

**------**

_Siempre ese olor. _

_Ese maldito olor que parece ir tras ella cuando se levanta, cuando se acuesta, cuando se ducha, aun cuando lleva días sin cruzarse con él._

_No debió hacerlo. Ella no es así. _

_Ahora va escondiéndose de regreso a su habitación tratando de no toparse con nadie._

_Prácticamente la ha echado de allí. Él se arrepiente aún más. Eso le ha dolido, pero es mejor así. Es una garantía de que no volverá a ocurrir._

Alguien informa de que ya vienen de regreso mientras Hermione ordena los frascos de pociones de una repisa. Está tentada de salir corriendo, pero no lo hace. Debe controlarse. Es mejor que siga concentrada en su tarea. Así el tiempo pasará más rápido, o eso quiere creer ella...

_Se deja caer sobre su cama, agotada. Asustada. Sólo quiere dormir unas cuantas horas, pero quedan pocos minutos para bajar a desayunar, así que se pone rápidamente el pijama para que sus compañeras no noten que no ha pasado allí la noche, aunque es absurdo, allí nadie duerme una noche del tirón._

_Los estragos de su primera resaca empiezan a hacerse notar... _

_Esperaba otra cosa del baile. Lo pasó muy bien con Víktor, es cierto, pero las impertinencias de Ron le amargaron la noche, hasta que se hartó de Víktor, de Ron, de Harry y del mundo en general y salió del Gran Comedor rumbo a su dormitorio, con los zapatos en la mano, medio llorando aunque sin llegar a hacerlo y con cara de pocos amigos._

_Al final cambió de idea. Necesitaba aire. Ya casi no había gente en el baile; sólo los rezagados, los que se lo estaban pasando excepcionalmente bien y otros cuyo estado Hermione no sabía describir. _

_Llegando a la salida chocó con alguien (Ron solía burlarse de ella diciéndole que si iba buscando galeones, siempre caminando con la vista en el suelo) y su estómago pareció tener vida propia. _

_.- Granger... sangre su..._

_Malfoy dio un leve traspié y se sujetó en el brazo que Hermione le tendía._

_.- Malfoy, estás borracho._

_Le olió un instante y se apartó con una mueca de disgusto._

_.- Apestas a whisky de fuego._

_El chico no puedo evitar sonreír._

_.- Nunca pensé que reconocieras su olor, Granger._

_.- Ya ves._

_.- Bueno... que duermas bien._

_Se alejó dando unos pasos, pero pronto tuvo que apoyarse en la puerta para no tropezar._

_.- No creo que puedas andar, Malfoy._

_.- No te atrevas a sugerir que me apoye en ti, Granger._

_Hermione le miró de arriba abajo._

_.- Púdrete, hurón._

_Se giró sin detenerse a mirarle y siguió su camino. Aún necesitaba aire. Una vez en los jardines, se sentó en unos escalones de piedra y enterró la cara entre las manos. Poco después, ya se había quitado once de las más de treinta horquillas que había necesitado para mantener el peinado que ahora tanto odiaba cuando sintió una presencia junto a ella._

_.- ¿Un trago?_

_Malfoy le tendía algo parecido a una petaca plateada._

_.- ¿No te ibas?_

_.- No me gusta beber solo._

_Hermione rió con disimulo y le cogió la petaca, dando un trago a su parecer excesivamente largo que le abrasó la garganta, Malfoy hablaba como un gran bebedor, y aquella era seguramente la primera vez en su vida que probaba el alcohol... en fin._

_.- ¿De dónde lo has sacado?_

_.- ¿El qué?_

_.- Eso. Sólo había zumo de calabaza y cerveza de mantequilla de baja graduación._

_.- Tengo mis recursos._

_.- Ya..._

_Hermione le miró beber temiendo que su compostura la abandonara y se abalanzase sobre él en cualquier momento._

_.- ¿No crees que ya has bebido bastante?_

_.- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?_

_.- ¿Por qué no te largas? Yo no he venido a sentarme contigo._

_Esperó un desaire por su parte, pero él se limitó a ignorarla y a seguir inclinando su petaca._

_.- ¿Sabes, Granger? Hoy te he visto muy cambiada cuando has aparecido en el baile del brazo de Krum. Bueno, yo y toda escuela, al menos eso me ha parecido, ya me entiendes. Tu amigo el pobretón se subía por las paredes. Y así ha pasado, que en toda la noche no he podido hacer otra cosa que mirarte... y claro, Pansy me ha mandado a la mierda. No me mires así, Granger, la poción alisadora y un vestido caro harían milagros con casi cualquier chica, si no eres Millicent Bulstrode, quiero decir. –se detuvo a beber y pareció pensar por un momento en lo próximo que iba a decir- El caso es que mientras todo el mundo ha empezado a bailar y a hacer el imbécil, como es normal en esta escuela, me he puesto a pensar... luego he empezado a beber whisky de fuego y no he podido seguir pensando... ya me entiendes. ¿Quieres más?_

_Hermione bebió un poco más. La segunda vez también quemó, aunque un poco menos. Aquello le ayudo a disipar de su mente lo que Malfoy estaba diciendo. En realidad, un montón de cosas empezaron a disiparse de su mente, pues no estaba acostumbrada a nada que no fuera la cerveza de mantequilla._

_.- Seguro que estás pensando que es la primera vez en mi vida que me cojo una borrachera; pues te has pasado de lista, Granger, es al menos la cuarta._

_Hermione sonrió con la petaca en la mano y se la llevó a los labios. No, definitivamente el whisky de fuego no estaba bueno, pero tenía su punto... sí. _

_.- Como te iba diciendo, me he puesto a beber, ¿y sabes por qué? ¡porque me he pasado todo el baile solo y cabreado! No es que me importe demasiado que Pansy se haya largado, no sé si me entiendes, pero alguien como yo no puedo permanecer sentado solo junto a la hielera o haciéndole la corte a alguna chica estúpida mientras los demás pegan saltos y giran alrededor de alguien como si eso fuera algo divertido. Así que he cogido una petaca y me he ido al lago... luego me la he bebido y he tenido que ir a mi cuarto a por otra, he vuelto al lago y... yo que sé, qué más da. Ni siquiera sé que hago aquí contigo, Granger. ¡Joder, Granger, te estás bebiendo mi whisky!_

_Hermione se había perdido en algún momento del monólogo de Malfoy._

_.- Malfoy... hablas más que una cacatúa y me estás mareando._

_El chico la miró un poco menos enfadado de lo que su cara quería demostrar. En realidad nadie se había atrevido nunca a hablarle así, borracho o sobrio, y le hacia gracia que fuese precisamente Granger en estado poco ético quien lo hiciera._

_.- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué hacías tú vagando sola con los zapatos en la mano? ¿Se han cansado de ti Weasel y el campeón de Quidditch? ¿O tu idea para hoy era terminar la noche emborrachándote conmigo?_

_.- Iba a que me diera... – un incipiente mareo la impedía continuar hablando sin empezar a arrastrar las palabras- el aire._

_.- Ya. Perdona, si no te importa me voy a burlar un poco de ti._

_.- Me da igual. No sé dónde está Weasel... es decir, Weasley, ni donde está Krum, y sinceramente me da igual._

_.- ¿Te plantó?_

_.- No me plantó._

_.- En realidad me da igual, era sólo curiosidad._

_.- Lo estaba pasando bien pero Ron estuvo toda la noche molestando. Al final he terminado harta de Krum, de Ron, de Harry, de la música, del olor de cientos de perfumes distintos mezclados, de las luces, del calor, de discutir, de la gente... de toda la gente. Los habría... no sé... – su cerebro estaba algo embotado por el alcohol y sus palabras fluían algo inconexas, sin embargo, expresaba justo lo que estaba sintiendo- los habría eliminado a todos y me habría quedado sola en la escuela, puede que sola en el mundo, no para siempre, unas horas tal vez, a lo mejor estoy diciendo tonterías pero me habría gustado mandarles a la mierda a todos. Bueno, es decir, que hora estoy aquí y estoy bien, sabes, mi cabeza va un poco lenta, pero da igual, porque estaba ahí dentro y he salido y me he chocado contigo y no me lo esperaba. Eres la última persona en el mundo con la que habría deseado cruzarme, no te ofendas pero..._

_Por fin pudo dejar de hablar; se estaba cansando de explicar cosas. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que había parado de hacerlo porque la boca de Malfoy se había cerrado sobre la suya. Puede que tardara dos segundos en responder a su beso, los dos segundos que empleó en reaccionar, en descubrir que nunca habría imaginado el sabor del whisky de fuego en los labios de Malfoy. Después dejó de pensar, su cerebro salió completamente de su cuerpo y sólo sintió como la atraía con fuerza hacia él con una mano en la espalda y otra en la cintura hasta que ambos cuerpos estuvieron más que juntos. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas se mezclaban, Malfoy se inclinó sobre ella y se vio casi tumbada sobre el frío escalón de piedra, sin oponer resistencia. Dejó de besarla y se alejó unos centímetros para observarla serio mientras ella escrutaba su semblante, tan conocido y nuevo a la vez, resuelta a salir corriendo y olvidar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo, aunque su voluntad era férrea, no se movía, pues había pensado en aquello en multitud de ocasiones; sus pensamientos y sus sueños se lo habían insinuado y su imaginación se lo había mostrado en las horas de debilidad. Malfoy volvió a inclinarse sobre ella, besándola muy suavemente al principio, como si no tuviera fuerza para más, y con arrojo después. Hermione trató de zafarse un momento para decirle algo y él mordió su labio inferior para impedirla hablar. Sabía que si decía algo, tendría razón, y no quería escuchar nada._

_Se incorporaron sin dejar de besarse hasta que por fin se separaron y se miraron, envueltos en una nube de sopor etílico, y a la vez, más cuerdos que nunca, hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio._

_.- No creo que deba._

_Malfoy sonrió con la boca, aunque no parecía encontrar comicidad en la situación._

_.- Yo tampoco creo que debas._

Hermione se esforzó en sonreír. Hacía mucho que no se detenía a pensar en aquella noche. Han pasado ya unos cuantos años y se mantenía tan vívida como si hubiera sido hace un par de semanas. No podía evitar preguntarse qué hubiera sido de su vida si la noche que se celebró el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos no hubiera tropezado con Draco Malfoy. Una cosa es cierta. No debió. Ella lo sabía, y él también. No debió.

_No es como lo había imaginado. No puede explicarlo. Sus manos despojan a Malfoy de la túnica negra de gala mientras él recorre su cuello con sus labios. _

_Él la toca, la besa, la tumba sobre la colcha de Slytherin de su cama y no deja ni un centímetro de su piel sin estremecer._

_Ella se deshace de su vestido demasiado ornamentado._

_Él escucha su nombre hasta que no lo reconoce. _

_Ella lo pronuncia hasta que pierde sentido._

_Él queda rendido mirando al techo, preguntándose quién es esa persona con la que ha compartido su cama por primera vez y por qué la ha escogido a ella y no a otra. Jurándose que no volverá a hacerlo. No es más que un crío._

_Ella queda agotada con la vista fija en la pared, preguntándose de quién es esa cama en la que se ha metido por primera vez en su vida y por qué le ha escogido a él y no a otro. Jurándose que no volverá a hacerlo. No es más que una cría._

.- Hermione

_.- Será mejor que te vayas_

.- Hermione

_.- Olvida que esto ha ocurrido y no lo menciones con nadie._

_.- No soy estúpida._

_.- Como si no nos conociéramos. Como si no hubiera pasado._

_.- No debió haber pasado._

_Él la mira como si la viera por primera vez. Como si los años anteriores estuvieran fuera de su memoria._

_.- Hagamos que no pasó._

.- ¡Hermione!

.- Lo siento, estaba... pensando en otra cosa.

La Medimaga observó con enfado a su aprendiz.

.- Ya lo veo. Están al llegar. No hay muchas bajas y apenas una decena de heridos.

.- ¿Sabe si...?

.- No te preocupes. Creo que él está bien.

Siempre la misma desazón, la misma angustia, sin saber cuanto durará. Sin saber si un día morirá luchando, terminará la guerra con la victoria para uno de los dos bandos o ella misma perecerá bajó un destino incierto. Siempre esperar que vuelva, rogar que viva mientras ayuda a sus enemigos a ganar la contienda.

Traen algunos heridos en camillas un tanto precarias, pero no se puede pedir más. También hay mujeres. Ella se ocupa de quién más cerca le queda.

.- No puedo creerlo.

.- ¡No! ¡Otra vez contigo!

.- Zabini, ¿te adiestraron para blanco humano?

.- ¡Exijo que me trate otra persona!

.- Sólo tienes una conmoción. Te daré algo y podrás irte. Pero, de verdad... ¿cómo puede ser que te hieran tan a menudo?

A Blaise le ofendía la expresión burlona de Hermione y no podía reprimir su creciente furia.

.- Sangre sucia... no me pongas a prueba. Me estoy conteniendo pero...

.- No te enfades, era una broma Zabini.

Blaise pareció recordar algo y miró fijamente a Hermione.

.- No importa... porque verás, hay una sorpresa para ti; Draco te ha traído algo del bosque, dile que te lo enseñe, seguro que te encanta.

La expresión de Hermione cambió al instante.

.- ¿A qué te refieres?

.- Sólo pregúntale.

----

----

----

La pequeña pelota de goma subía y bajaba. Subía y volvía a bajar.

La lanzaba y la recogía en sus manos. La lanzaba y la cogía sin mirarla. Una y otra vez.

Llamaron a la puerta pero no hizo caso. En realidad casi no escuchó.

.- ¿Puedo pasar?

(Me da igual)

.- Que si puedo pasar...

(Haz lo que te dé la gana, es lo que siempre hacéis)

Lanzó la pelota al aire sin cambiar de posición, tumbado en la cama.

.- Voy a entrar.

(Tú mismo)

Volvió a cogerla y la lanzó de nuevo. Otra vez. El movimiento le resultaba algo tranquilizador.

La puerta se abrió tras él. Harry entró y cogió una silla. Se sentó a su lado, cerca de la cama.

.- ¿Qué haces?

(¿Es que no lo ves?)

Pero no respondió. En lugar de eso, siguió tirando la pequeña pelota de goma azul una y otra vez.

.- Oye... ¿cómo estás?

(Genial, ¿no lo ves?)

Advirtió que a Harry le estaba poniendo nervioso la pelota por cómo le miraba lanzarla, pero le daba igual. No le había mirado desde que había entrado, y tampoco tenía intención de abrir la boca. Tarde o temprano se cansaría y se iría, y él podría quedarse otra vez tranquilo y solo.

Entonces Harry se levantó de golpe y le sujetó un brazo.

.- Deja ya la puta pelota.

Se la quitó y la lanzó al suelo. Sin inmutarse, Ron dejó caer los brazos a los lados del cuerpo y adoptó su tradicional postura de tumbado mirando al techo.

.- ¡Ron, pensaba que después de lo que hablamos el otro día iban a cambiar las cosas!

(No va a cambiar nada)

.- ¡Ron!

.- ¡No va a cambiar nada!

.- ¡Por qué! ¡Dime por qué!

.- ¡A ellos solos les importa la guerra! Ganar su guerra.

.- Entonces lo haremos nosotros.

.- No podremos...

.- Claro que podremos. Hemos tardado demasiado en salir a buscar a Hermione, pero seguro que aún estamos a tiempo. No hagamos lo mismo con tu hermana. Salgamos a buscarla. Tú y yo si es necesario, pero no me obligues a hacerlo solo, Ron. Las encontraré, pero tardaré mucho más tiempo, y cuando lo haga, te odiaré toda la vida y me encargaré de que sepan que no moviste un maldito dedo para buscarlas. Si la Orden no quiere ayudarnos, que no lo hagan, pero lo haremos tú y yo, porque son Hermione y Ginny.

Harry y Ron se miraron un instante. Harry convenciendo, Ron dejándose convencer.

.- Está bien. Lo haremos. Iremos juntos, Harry.

----

----

----

_.- ¿Eh, Herm, qué me dices?_

_.- ¿Eh?_

_.- ¿Estás escuchando?_

_.- Sí... sí..._

_.- Entonces qué._

_.- Qué de qué._

_.- ¡Que si vienes conmigo a Hogsmeade la semana que viene!_

_.- Ah... lo siento Justin, tengo que estudiar un montón, voy muy floja y los exámenes están al caer._

_.- ¿Qué exámenes?_

_.- Los exámenes, ya sabes._

_.- ¿Los O.W.L's?_

_.- Claro._

_.- Pero... faltan casi cinco meses..._

_.- Claro, a eso me refiero, en tiempo se me está echando encima... bueno, otra vez será, lo siento._

_.- Está bien, bueno, hasta luego Hermione._

_.- Hasta luego Justin, y gracias._

_Hermione sale de la Sala Común de Gryffindor y se dirige al patio central. Camina como si sus pies no tocaran el suelo, ajena al griterío que la envuelve. Parece no darse cuenta de que se mueve en dirección contraria al flujo de la gente, que se dirige como un solo hombre hacia el campo de Quidditch, a presenciar un Gryffindor- Slytherin que ha dejado la escuela desierta. Prácticamente se juegan la Copa de quinto._

_Se sienta a la sombra con un pesado libro sobre los inicios de la alquimia. _

_Imposible, no puede concentrarse. _

_Tiene los nervios de punta. Lleva meses entrando y saliendo de su cuarto a hurtadillas. Sabiendo que no debe. Al menos no con él. Guardando un secreto que desea compartir, al menos para relajar un poco su carga, para no sentirse tan mal, tan culpable por responder a sus amigos con evasivas, para no creer que se está volviendo loca. Para que haya alguien que le dé la razón cuando cada vez se diga "esta es la última". Para que alguien la retenga cuando se dirija como una sonámbula hacia su habitación sin importarle nada más. Para no dormirse llorando porque él la sigue llamando Granger, porque prácticamente la echa cada mañana o se va sin decir adiós._

_Pero esta vez está convencida de que no volverá a ocurrir. No puede volver a ocurrir. No puede perdonarse otro error, otro desliz. Siente como si cometiera un delito. Cada vez que él se acerca por la espalda en un pasillo intentando parecer casual y susurra "esta noche no habrá nadie en mi habitación", ella se siente desfallecer, y ve la tentación demasiado cerca. Y vuelve a pecar._

_Pero no volverá a pasar._

_Parece que logra enfrascarse en la lectura cuando nota a alguien tras ella que la impulsa a girarse. Cuando se da la vuelta, Malfoy sonríe._

_.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Está jugando Slytherin_

_.- Estoy lesionado_

_Se agacha tras ella y la aparta el pelo. Sin mediar palabra besa y acaricia su cuello._

_.- No... no Draco, dijimos que no..._

_Si no estuviera sentada se podría caer al suelo. Le tiemblan las piernas. Le tiembla la voz. Ni ella misma se cree su negativa._

_.- Espera... no..._

_Mete su mano bajo la camiseta y acaricia su espalda sin que sus labios abandonen el cuello. Ella nota como sonríe mientras lo hace. Sabe que no puede detenerle, que no puede resistir. _

_Sabe lo que va a decir ahora mismo, y sabe que no podrá decirle que no._

_.- Ahora no hay nadie en mi habitación_

.- Te he estado buscando.

.- Tú siempre me estás buscando.

Su dureza la ofendió, pero ella hizo que no se había enterado.

.- Es por algo que me dijo Blaise.

Draco siguió revisando su montón de papeles, planos y documentos sin levantar la vista.

.- Dijo que me habías traído un regalo del bosque.

.- Y tú pensaste que te había traído flores.

A Hermione le empezaron a molestar de verdad sus contestaciones.

.- Eres un estúpido y un...

Draco se levantó bruscamente y encaró frente a ella.

.- Qué quieres, Granger, estoy haciendo cosas importantes.

.- Quiero saber qué ha pasado y a qué se refería Zabini.

El chico exhaló un suspiró de agotamiento y la miró.

.- ¿Crees que te voy a contar lo que pasa, lo que hacemos, que te voy a dar explicaciones? Creía que eras más inteligente.

.- Tengo derecho a saber lo que ocurre cuando...

.- ¿Cuando salgo a matar a tus amigos?

Hermione apartó la vista, tratando de no imaginar lo que decía.

.- Pues te equivocas, no tienes derecho, ni a eso ni a nada. Estás aquí así que olvídalos.

.- Si estoy aquí entonces cuéntamelo.

.- Estás aquí pero no eres de lo nuestros.

Hermione le miró. No quería ser de los suyos, pero no iba a decírselo. Draco volvió a sentarse y ella se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Una vez en la puerta, volvió a girarse.

.- Draco... por favor, dime a qué se refería Zabini.

Sin levantar la vista de sus papeles, Draco soltó la pluma y se mesó el cabello, incómodo.

.- Déjalo correr.

**----------------**


	6. Te quiero

"Ésta es, tal vez, la primera vez en mi vida que escribo una carta. Aquí no puedo hablar con nadie. No de verdad, no de las cosas que me pasan por la cabeza. Ya sabes, de la mayoría de las personas que me rodean no conozco ni su nombre. Creo que entiendes de qué hablo. En fin, cada noche me acuesto agotado y a veces tengo ganas de dejarlo todo y a todos y quedarme solo contigo... si no fuera por ti no tendría fuerza. Sólo tú, y pensar que pronto llevaré la Marca... eso es lo que me empuja a continuar, a evadirme de la locura que es mi vida. Quiero pensar, me gustaría pensar que cuando todo esto acabe tú y yo nos iremos muy lejos y no volveremos a saber nada de nadie.

Te quiere

Draco"

.- ¿Draco?

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que llamaban a la puerta. Arrugó la hoja de pergamino en la mano y la metió apresuradamente en un cajón, derramando el tintero.

.- Mierda...

.- ¿Draco?

.- Que sí, que pases.

Hermione abrió la puerta tímidamente y entró en la gran habitación. Fue recibida por una escasa iluminación (ya sabía que a Draco no le gustaban las estancias con mucha luz) y poco decorada. Se encontraba sentado a una mesa de madera repleta de pergaminos y enormes tomos llenos de polvo que no parecía haber abierto aún.

.- ¿Qué haces?

.- ¿Tú que crees?

Hermione resopló, cruzando los brazos.

.- Está bien, intentaré tardar lo menos posible porque creo que estás de mal humor, como siempre. Sólo quiero que me expliques lo que dijo Zabini.

.- Llevas así tres días y ya te dije que lo olvidaras. No era nada, sólo lo dijo para ponerte nerviosa y lo ha conseguido.

.- No te creo. Sé que pasó algo y...

.- Granger, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, lárgate.

.- Sólo quiero...

.- ¡Vete!

Enseguida volvió a haber calma cuando Draco se quedó solo. Trató de concentrarse en los libros que tenía delante, pero le era imposible. Eran enormes. No es que le planteara un problema su cantidad o su tamaño pero... no quería. Simplemente no quería estar allí encerrado examinando datos, nombres, fechas, operaciones, misiones y otra vez datos, fechas... sin embargo le habían confiado esa responsabilidad. En realidad era difícil distinguir la diferencia entre "confiado" y "cargado con", pero aún así tenía que hacerlo, eso estaba fuera de discusión. Bueno, lo mejor era ponerse cuanto antes. Ordenó que no dejaran entrar a nadie y volvió a concentrarse en su tarea, excepto en los instantes en los que su mente vagaba hacia la carta que estaba oculta en el cajón.

----

Probablemente tenía alguna finalidad la total y absoluta ausencia de luz.

Acurrucada en un rincón, con las piernas encogidas, se rodeaba éstas con los brazos. Lo que recordaba del exterior le hacía pensar que fuera no hacía frío; sin embargo, allí estaba helada. La humedad le llegaba hasta los huesos y por algún lugar se colaba el agua.

Aunque había dejado de llorar, un monótono sollozo casi sin lágrimas, como de niño pequeño, seguía allí con ella, y creía que la ayudaba a calmarse. De vez en cuando se balanceaba, adelante y atrás, para luego parar y mantenerse atenta a posibles sonidos o voces que nunca se producían. El silencio a su alrededor era casi absoluto, a excepción de esa maldita gota que caía no sabía de dónde y de algunos pequeños seres vivos que pasaban corriendo junto a ella, y cuya naturaleza exacta prefería no imaginar.

La pesada puerta se abrió frente a ella, pero ni un hilo de luz se coló en su especie de prisión.

.- ¿Has dormido bien?

Ginny levantó la cabeza intentando ver el rostro de la persona que hablaba.

.- No, seguramente no.

Era inútil. El escaso reflejo que se recortaba contra aquella silueta alta y delgada le permitía ver que llevaba puesta una máscara, como hacían todos. Ginny sintió el impulso de levantarse y darle un puñetazo, pero horas atrás había desechado cualquier tentativa de huida o rebelión. Allí no hacían falta los grilletes; la magia y el miedo bastaban para asegurarse la obediencia de los prisioneros.

Sin embargo su voz le resultaba vagamente familiar, como un recuerdo.

.- Estarás aquí hasta que nos digas lo que queremos saber. Eres tu propia prisionera. Hasta pronto, Ginny Weasley.

La puerta se cerró con suavidad y la oscuridad total volvió a hacerse dueña del cuerpo y la mente de Ginny; _"Estarás aquí hasta que nos digas lo que queremos saber". _ ¿A qué se refería? ¿Por qué no se lo había explicado? Puede que fuera así de sencillo y que pronto la dejaran salir de allí... pero no. Seguramente quisieran saber algo sobre la Orden. En realidad ella no sabía mucho sobre eso, ni siquiera había ingresado aún. Y de todas formas no diría nada, fuera o que fuese lo que quisieran saber.

Se acercó a aquel sucedáneo de colchón que habían tendido en el suelo y se tumbó. "Algo es algo", pensó. Casi al instante se había quedado dormida, agotada, entre lágrimas, pensando que pronto vendría alguien a buscarla o que dejarían que se fuera. Segura de que estaría allí poco tiempo...

----

----

----

.- No lo hagas, por favor.

Harry no respondió. Siguió con la mirada clavada en el mapa que estaba examinando, tratando de concentrarse, marcando los lugares donde se decía que había habido emplazamientos mortífagos. Había que empezar por alguna parte... pero la presencia de Luna no le dejaba continuar.

.- Harry...

.- Luna, por favor, tengo que ir, no lo pongas más difícil.

.- ¡No te entiendo!

Harry suspiró e hizo a un lado el gran mapa. Era inútil, con ella allí no iba a hacer nada.

.- Luna... no vamos a ponernos de acuerdo, y los dos lo sabemos. Yo no me puedo quedar aquí sin salir a buscar a Ginny. Debemos hacerlo lo antes posible o será tarde.

.- ¡La Orden la está buscando!

.- ¡La Orden no está haciendo nada! ¡Dejarán pasar los meses, y yo no puedo hacer lo mismo, no puedo!

Luna guardó silencio y se sentó.

.- Hazlo por mí.

Harry se sentó frente a ella y miró sus ojos claros.

.- No me pidas eso. No puedes pedirme eso. Además, se lo debo a Arthur y a Molly porque ellos han sido siempre unos padres para mí. Luna... tú no eres así... ¿por qué no quieres que busque a Ginny?

Luna pensó unos instantes, buscando las palabras.

.- Porque tengo miedo, porque soy egoísta y tengo miedo de que te vayas y no vuelvas. Porque todos esperan que lo hagas, ponen sus esperanzas en ti y pretenden que te ocupes de todo... y yo sólo quiero que estés donde pueda verte.

Se abrazaron y, aunque no lo dijo, Harry también tuvo miedo. Besó a Luna y se forzó a sonreír.

.- Todo va a salir bien, Ron y yo encontraremos a Ginny y a Hermione y volveremos los cuatro a casa. Pronto. Además enviaremos lechuzas cada vez que tengamos ocasión y pasaremos por aquí cuando podamos... ¡no es como si me fuera al fin del mundo! No te preocupes, todo va a ir bien.

Luna sonrió y se dejó abrazar. Estaría más tranquila si Harry no hubiera dicho tantas veces que todo iba a salir bien.

----

.- Entonces vas a hacerlo.

.- Sí.

.- Estoy orgulloso de ti, Harry...

.- Mm, ajá.

Harry estaba distraído. Además, le importaba un bledo que Lupin estuviera orgulloso de él. Los esfuerzos para buscar a Hermione se habían limitado a los dos primeros meses; con Ginny pasaría lo mismo y eso le enfadaba y le frustraba, así que no tenía ánimo para responder a las alabanzas de nadie.

.- Sirius también se habría sentido orgulloso.

Algo como una punzada horrible en el pecho le cortó la respiración al recordar a su padrino.

.- Déjalo, Remus.

.- Lo siento.

.- No importa.

.- Sólo me refería a que...

.- Ya, ya sé a qué te referías. Todos estáis muy orgullosos pero somos Ron y yo los que tenemos que hacerlo. Sólo os importa ganar la guerra.

.- Harry, estamos buscando a Ginny y lo sabes.

.- En un par de meses estaréis cansados y lo dejaréis, como ocurrió con Herm.

.- No había indicios de que Hermione estuviera viva.

.- Tampoco de que no lo estuviera.

.- Harry... hemos hablado de esto cientos de veces.

.- Lo sé... bueno, no es culpa tuya Remus. Pero tengo que encontrarlas.

.- Está bien, Harry, pero ten cuidado. Y entiende que la Orden debe dedicar el total de sus esfuerzos a la guerra... no es nuestra causa, es el mundo lo que está en juego.

.- Sí... sí Remus, está bien. Lo entiendo. Pero para mí el mundo entero no vale más que Hermione, Ginny, Ron o Luna. Llámame insensato, loco o estúpido, pero es así.

.- Sí Harry, eres como tu padre. De lo contrario, puede que ganaras una guerra... pero estarías solo. Así es como tiene que ser. Mirarte es como ver a James... en fin, que tengas suerte.

.- Vendré de vez en cuando... en caso de que tardemos mucho. No voy a dejar de lado la Orden, voy a seguir participando en las misiones, claro, es mi obligación y mi responsabilidad.

.- Bien, Harry... será mejor que te vayas. Ron está con sus padres.

.- Iré a buscarle.

Harry y Remus se quedaron mirando como si estuvieran pensando qué hacer en ese momento. Por fin se acercaron y se abrazaron torpemente.

.- Hasta pronto...

.- Hasta pronto Harry.

----

Entre los brazos de su madre Ron se sentía de nuevo un niño que de nada tenía que preocuparse. Tuvo la tentación de decirle a Harry que se lo había pensado, que se quedaba allí con sus padres, que volvía a tumbarse en su cama a mirar las formas que definía la pintura del techo.

Pero no podía, no quería hacerlo. Era a su hermana y a la persona que amaba a quienes tenía que buscar.

Además Harry le arrancaría la piel si le decía eso...

.- Mamá, ya basta. Me vas a ahogar.

.- Ronald... ten cuidado.

Ron se sentía extraño. Se despedía de sus padres como si se fuera de viaje pero ¿a dónde iba en realidad? No tenían un destino concreto. Muchos destinos posibles, sí, varias conjeturas, pero nada plausible al cien por cien. No podían desplazarse con libertad ni hospedarse en cualquier sitio... aunque prefirió dejar esos pensamientos para más tarde al entrar Harry en la habitación.

.- Hola...

.- ¡Harry! –la señora Weasley se abalanzó sobre él. Esperaba algo parecido, así que no se sorprendió. Arthur, más discreto, le miraba serio aunque con gran afecto desde el otro extremo de la estancia.

.- Mamá, nos vamos.

.- ¿Sólo lleváis una mochila?

.- No tiene sentido llevar nada más.

Se despidieron y Harry cruzó la puerta delante. Cuando Ron salía tras él, Arthur llamó su atención.

.- Ronald.

.- ¿Sí?

.- Ronald, hijo... encuentra a tu hermana.

----

Hermione se sentó agotada. Abrumada, derrotada desde su última conversación con Draco y sin poder evitar recordar...

_.- ¿De dónde vienes?_

_Hermione se giró bruscamente mientras subía las escaleras que la llevaban hacia su dormitorio. Había pensado que ya no quedaba nadie en la Sala Común, pero Ginny estaba sentada frente al fuego con un libro enorme sobre las piernas. _

_.- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? _

_.- Estudio. Pero he preguntado yo primero... ¿de dónde vienes?_

_.- De la biblioteca. _

_Cuando había exámenes dejaban la biblioteca abierta durante la noche, y Hermione era una de las habituales._

_.- No llevas libros._

_.- He estado consultando tomos de allí... bueno, ¿me estás interrogando?_

_.- Puede._

_Hermione lo dejó correr porque sabía hacia donde iba la conversación, y trataba de evitarlo._

_.- Me voy a acostar, se me cierran los ojos. Hasta mañana Ginny._

_Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a subir las escaleras._

_.- Estás haciendo el idiota._

_Hermione frenó en seco, sin girarse._

_.- ¿Cómo dices?_

_.- No me tomes por tonta, Herm, porque no lo soy. No me digas que vienes de la biblioteca. Sé que te estás viendo con Malfoy._

_Su corazón dio un vuelco. Llevaba casi un año ocultándolo y Ginny lo había descubierto. Trató de tranquilizarse, forzó una risa despreocupada y se dio la vuelta._

_.- ¿Qué?_

_Pero Ginny no sonreía._

_.- Herm... _

_.- ¿Lo dices en serio?_

_.- Hace un par de meses vi una insignia de prefecto con el emblema de Slytherin en tu cuarto, pero no dije nada porque podía no tener nada que ver contigo._

_.- Y no..._

_.- Herm, unos días más tarde os vi. En el bosque. En realidad sólo me pareció veros y por eso no te dije nada, pero no he dejado de notar como le miras en el Comedor. Quería estar segura. Sé que casi no duermes en tu cuarto, y además, ya no eres la misma... dime que me estoy equivocando. _

_Iba a hacerlo... pero tenía que desahogarse. Además era absurdo. Ginny la había descubierto. Se dejó caer en el sillón de al lado._

_.- No, no te has equivocado._

_.- Hermione... ¡estás loca! –Se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando y bajó la voz- ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?_

_.- Sí._

_.- ¡Es Draco Malfoy!_

_.- Ya sé quien es, Ginny, créeme que lo sé. –Hermione miró al techo y sin tratar de evitarlo dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Sin embargo, Ginny no se emocionó ni ablandó el tono de su discurso._

_.- ¿En qué estás pensando?_

_.- No lo sé._

_.- Tienes que parar esto cuanto antes._

_Hermione no respondió y Ginny interpretó su silencio._

_.- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que...?_

_.- Desde el baile._

_.- ¿Qué baile?_

_.- El del Torneo de los Tres Magos._

_La pelirroja miró estupefacta a su amiga._

_.- No puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que lo hayas mantenido en secreto tanto tiempo. Imagina lo que pensarían..._

_Hermione se arrodillo junto a ella y apretó su brazo, suplicante._

_.- ¡No, por favor, no les digas nada a Harry y a Ron! ¡No se lo digas a nadie, nadie puede saberlo!_

_.- ¿Crees que se lo voy a contar a mi hermano? Le destrozaré si lo hago._

_Hermione se sintió de pronto terriblemente culpable y no pudo sostener la mirada de Ginny._

_.- Pero él y yo no..._

_.- Ya sé que él y tú no erais nada. Pero él cree que lo seréis. No voy a decir nada, Herm, pero tienes que acabar con esto. No por ellos, ni por mí, sino por ti. ¡Herm, no sé como has podido llegar a esto! No lo entiendo, tú le conoces, es Draco Malfoy... todos sabemos qué clase de persona es. Nos ha hecho la vida imposible desde que somos críos. No te entiendo._

_.- Yo tampoco sé cómo ocurrió._

_.- Tienes que ponerle fin. _

_Hermione no contestó._

_.- Herm... ¿le quieres?_

_La chica se enjugó las lágrimas y le soltó el brazo a su amiga._

_.- Sí, sí, le quiero._

_Ginny escrutó su rostro como si intentara averiguar cómo era posible amar a Draco Malfoy._

_.- ¿Y él te quiere?_

_Hermione torció el gesto, esforzándose en pronunciar._

_.- No. _


	7. Por tí

_N/A: lamento esta larga ausencia; a veces las máquinas no funcionan como quisiéramos. Además, he editado los capítulos anteriores; era absolutamente necesario. Si tenéis alguna duda sobre la separación entre los flashbacks y el tiempo real, o cualquier otra cosa, no tenéis más que decirlo. Un saludo. _

_Crysania_

--------------------------------------------

Se moría por unos zapatos. Más que por una ducha o una buena comida, más que por un colchón confortable... unos zapatos o unas zapatillas, unos calcetines enormes, gordos... lloraba solamente al imaginarlo. Tenía los pies entumecidos, llevaba unos finos calcetines de algodón que en tiempos mejores habían sido azules y cuando había despertado en aquella suerte de celda días atrás estaba descalza. Ya había dejado de tener hambre, y se encontraba tan débil que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba adormilada, en una especie de trance.

Oyó pasos tras la puerta. Trató de incorporarse pero los brazos no la sostenían sobre el colchón.

.- _Alohomora_.

La puerta se abrió y dos hombres entraron.

.- Joder, que peste.

Se acercaron a ella y la izaron casi en volandas mientras gemía débilmente tratando de resistirse. Eran dos hombres, y se fijó en que habían sustituido las tradicionales máscaras que cubrían la mitad del rostro por otras que sólo dejaban ver los ojos. El que la sujetaba por el lado derecho la zarandeaba con frecuencia mientras recorrían un tortuoso pasillo, aunque en realidad ella apenas apoyaba los pies en el suelo, y tiraba de ella con urgencia.

.- Muévete chica, muévete. Además, hueles realmente mal.

.- No seas pesado, ¿no ves que no se tiene en pie?

El de su izquierda la sostenía con más suavidad y trataba de que no tropezara a causa de la velocidad del otro.

.- Ya hemos llegado.

Parados ante una puerta en apariencia normal y corriente, uno de ellos golpeó con los nudillos y esperó respuesta desde el interior. Seguramente en aquella estancia no pudieran entrar sin más.

Una voz femenina contestó.

.- Sí.

La puerta simplemente se abrió y ellos la dejaron allí. Dieron media vuelta y se marcharon mientras ella miraba como se alejaban sujetándose al marco de puerta. Atraída por una fuerza que no podía explicar ni resistir, caminó al interior de aquella estancia en penumbra.

.- Siéntate.

Miró a su alrededor preguntándose dónde iba a hacerlo cuando vio frente a ella una silla sobre la que se proyectaba un tenue foco de luz azul de procedencia indefinida.

.- Siéntate... vamos.

La insultante comodidad de aquella silla la invitó a recostarse sin pudor aunque sintiéndose observada. Frente a ella parecía haber al menos media docena de personas con los ojos clavados en ella. Sin embargo, conversaban entre ellos, y ella estaba tan agotada que apenas pudo captar fragmentos de la conversación que susurraban.

.- Hoy será la primera vez que dirijas un interrogatorio, espero que estés a la altura.

.- Sí.

La segunda de las voces le resultaba familiar. En realidad le pareció la misma que le había hecho aquella poco cortés visita en su celda. A decir verdad los dos hombres le parecían conocidos, aunque el segundo era bastante más joven, y también quien la sacó del estado de duermevela en el que, a pesar de la tensión, empezaba a sumirse.

.- Ginny Weasley.

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente y miró a su interlocutor. No le veía la cara y eso le ponía nerviosa.

.- Ginny Weasley; estás aquí acusada de traición al Lord. Si respondes satisfactoriamente a las cuestiones que te serán planteadas, serás recompensada con una muerte rápida. De lo contrario, este tribunal decidirá si debes seguir siendo una prisionera o si debes ser ejecutada... de otra forma.

Ginny miró al frente, desesperada por ver los rostros de ese supuesto tribunal. De sus respuestas dependía su vida.

.- ¿Cuál es el emplazamiento del Cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix?

Ginny agachó la cabeza. Sabía que esa sería la primera pregunta.

.- ¿Cómo?

.- ¿Cuál es el emplazamiento del Cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix?

.- No lo sé.

.- Mientes.

.- No lo sé…

.- _Crucio_.

Ginny sintió miles de alfileres clavándose a la vez por todo su cuerpo. Gritó de dolor y cayó. Cuando pudo volver a moverse se sujetó a la silla y volvió a sentarse, pues se negaba a quedar tirada en el suelo.

.- ¿Cuál es el emplazamiento del Cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix?

.- ¡No lo sé!

.- _Cru _...

.- ¡No! ¡Sólo sé que está en Londres!

Al instante se arrepintió, pero pensó que si daba unas cuantas respuestas vagas tal vez creerían que en realidad no sabía más o que estaba ocultando información que podrían sacarle más adelante, y que eso le daría algo de tiempo.

.- Eso también lo sabemos nosotros, estúpida.

.- No puedo deciros más, de verdad...

Ginny quedó expectante, aguardando la reacción que habían provocado sus palabras.

.- _Crucio_.

Cuando el dolor cesó le faltaba el aire y estaba segura de que no saldría viva de esa habitación. El interrogatorio era una excusa. Si querían saber algo no tenían más que utilizar la Legeremancia, o incluso un simple Veritaserum.

.- ¿Dejó Albus Dumbledore instrucciones sobre los horcruxes antes de morir?

Ginny empezó a llorar sin poder contenerse. No había oído aquel nombre en su vida.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Los horcruxes...

.- No sé lo que es eso, no lo he oído nunca, dejadme ya por favor...

Un nuevo Crucio la hizo desfallecer de nuevo y sin resistencia sobre el suelo de piedra.

Cuando despertó estaba de nuevo en su celda, sobre su colchón. No sabía si le habían perdonado la vida o si alguien había decidido dejarla para más tarde. Sin embargo, mientras el dolor la sumía en un intranquilo sopor, fue la voz de Draco Malfoy lo que escuchaba entre sus pesadillas.

--------------------------------------------

.- No hemos obtenido gran cosa.

.- No esperábamos gran cosa.

.- Lo sé.

Caminaron en silencio a paso ligero haciendo que sus túnicas ondearan tras ellos.

.- Lo has hecho bien.

Draco miró de soslayo a su padre, sorprendido. No lo esperaba. Su primer interrogatorio había sido un fracaso y ambos lo sabían. No es que le importara; en realidad, le incomodaba tener allí a Ginny Weasley. Habría preferido eliminarla sin miramientos. Lo poco que supiera no sería útil y no le gustaba retener prisioneros en contra de su voluntad. Detestaba ver personas tan demacradas y débiles que no podían luchar.

.- Ahora no lo crees, pero esa chica puede venirnos bien.

.- No soy yo quien debe disponer como han de hacerse las cosas.

.- Tarde o temprano tratarán de venir a buscarla.

.- ¿Y creéis que la encontrarán? –Draco se paró y miró incrédulo a su padre bajo la máscara.- Este emplazamiento es inexpugnable. Si lo que queréis es minar la moral de la Orden, me parece bien, pero no tracéis planes ridículos. Que venga Severus y haga un buen trabajo con la mente de la Weasley, y luego acabad con ella, porque si el Lord si entera de que la tenéis aquí porque pensáis que eso hará venir a Potter...

.- De nada servirían con ella las artes de Severus. No creas que en la Orden no habrán sido adiestrados en Oclumancia durante la guerra, igual que aquí. Además, ella ni siquiera es miembro, es menor de edad.

.- ¿Y si ya sabéis todo eso para qué la tenemos aquí?

Lucius cogió a su hijo del brazo y Draco pudo ver en sus ojos una extraña expresión.

.- Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta; ¿para qué esta aquí la sangre sucia?

Draco le miró con furia, se zafó bruscamente de su mano y continuó su camino en solitario, no sin antes espetarle:

.- Eso es asunto mío.

_.- ¿A dónde vas?_

_.- ¿Cómo?_

_.- He dicho que a dónde vas._

_.- ¿A ti qué te parece? Me voy a mi cuarto._

_.- Son las seis de la mañana._

_.- No querrás que me vean salir de aquí en el desayuno._

_Hermione tragó saliva y miró a otro lado. Draco se puso los zapatos y se levantó de la cama._

_.- ¿Dónde he puesto la varita?_

_.- Puede que en el suelo._

_Draco tanteó bajó la cama hasta que dio con ella. _

_.- Ah, sí._

_Hermione se dio la vuelta y enterró la cara en la almohada, fingiendo un sonoro bostezo que amortiguara el portazo que sabía que daría Draco cuando se fuera de su habitación sin despedirse_.

.- ¿Te gustaría irte de aquí?

.- ¿Qué?

.- Irte de aquí, volver a casa, ¿te gustaría?

.- Ni siquiera sé si sigo teniendo algo que pueda llamar casa.

La Medimaga sonrío.

.- Yo tampoco.

Hermione la miró. Era la primera vez que la mujer hacía algo parecido a una confesión sobre su vida anterior.

.- Y no creo que me dejaran marchar.

Después se arrepintió y recordó que debía sujetar su lengua. Se llevaba bien con la Medimaga, pero no dejaba por ello de ser una mortífaga como todos los que había allí, y no debía hablar más de la cuenta. Sin embargo, no dio muestras de que lo que había dicho le hubiera hecho reaccionar de modo especial, así que se relajó.

.- Ni siquiera sé qué haré cuando termine la guerra. Es decir, si sobrevivo.

Hermione meditó unos instantes.

.- Ni yo.

.- Pero tú, y aunque sea raro que yo lo diga, tienes la suerte de que tus padres sean muggles porque están apartados de todo esto... si es que hay alguien en el mundo alejado de esta guerra.

.- Mis padres murieron.

.- Oh... lo siento.

.- No importa, gracias.

.- Tendrás amigos...

.- Mis amigos ya me habrán dado por muerta, y aunque volviera a reunirme con ellos no les gustaría saber con quién he estado todo este tiempo.

.- Ya... claro.

Se hizo entre ellas un extraño silencio que no llegaba a ser del todo incómodo. Hermione aún se preguntaba si no estaría hablando más de la cuenta, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Hacía tanto que no hablaba con nadie, que nadie escuchaba lo que sentía.

.- No lo sé. No sé que haré cuando esto termine. No sé que hago aquí.

.- En realidad sí lo sabes, Hermione. Aquí todos lo sabemos.

Hermione se sentía a punto de llorar. Se sentía avergonzada y frustrada.

.- Sí.

.- De nada sirve que te lamentes. Estás aquí por un motivo que a ti te pareció lo bastante poderoso para dejarlo todo atrás.

.- Sí.

.- Lo que para otros es luchar por el Lord o contra el Lord... para ti es el hijo de Lucius.

.- Se llama Draco.

.- Draco.

.- Sí...

_Buscaron sitio en las gradas. No fue fácil, aquello estaba lleno de gente; padres, alumnos, profesores. Hermione se sentó junto a Ron. Los Weasley también habían ido. Tras la cena le habían dado a Harry algunos consejos de última hora a los que el chico había prestado seguramente poca atención y habían ido a tomar asiento al campo de Quidditch._

_Hermione miró a su alrededor, buscando. Siempre buscando. Era algo que superaba sus fuerzas. En la biblioteca, en el Gran Comedor, por los extensos jardines. Hiciera lo que hiciera siempre lo buscaba con la mirada hasta que lograba situarlo, saber dónde estaba, qué hacía y quién lo acompañaba en ese momento. Ahora no lograba encontrarlo. Miró entre los grupos de Slytherins pero no logró dar con él. Había demasiada gente. Se empezó a poner nerviosa, pensando que tal vez no había bajado a ver la última prueba del Torneo, que estaba enfermo en su cuarto o que aún no había llegado. Hasta que por fin lo vio, tres o cuatro gradas más arriba hacia su derecha. No era un lugar al que pudiera mirar fácilmente cuando le apeteciera, pero al menos sabía donde estaba._

_Cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Tenía ganas de que empezara la prueba para pensar en otra cosa._

_.- ¿Qué haces?_

_Ron la miraba con mala cara se frotaba el brazo._

_.- ¿Qué?_

_.- ¡Que qué haces! ¡Me estás pellizcando!_

_.- ¡Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta!_

_.- ¿Te pasa algo?_

_.- No… estaba distraída, pensando en Harry._

_.- Lo va a hacer bien, seguro._

_.- Lo sé._

_Ludo Bagman tocó por fin su silbato y Harry y Cedric pudieron entrar en el laberinto. Los minutos empezaron a pasar y Hermione se revolvió incómoda en su asiento. Notó que Ron la observaba y trató de calmarse. Miró a Draco de vez en cuando, pero él hablaba animadamente con sus compañeros sin prestar mucha atención a nada. En realidad lo único que hacían todos era mirar los altos setos. De momento no había nada más que ver. _

_Estaba deseando que ocurriera algo cuando tras lo que le parecieron horas escuchó voces a los pies del laberinto. ¡Por fin! Harry había salido, ¡había ganado! Hermione sonrío y se levantaron, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba ocurriendo algo extraño. _

_Fudge apareció desde donde quiera que estuviera sentado, seguido de Dumbledore. Ron le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, pero ella no supo como responder. _

_Entonces vio que Cedric también estaba allí. Empezó a escuchar gritos. Gritos y llantos. Se puso de puntillas._

_.- ¿Qué demonios está pasando, Ron?_

_Intentaron bajar algunas gradas, pero a estas alturas todo el mundo había tenido la misma ocurrencia. Hermione alzó la cabeza entre la gente y vio a Harry. Se apoyaba en Dumbledore. Lloraba y gritaba, y también oyó a Cho chillando en algún lugar delante de ella._

_.- ¿Por Merlín, Ron, qué pasa?_

_.- ¡No lo sé, no lo sé!_

_En ese momento Amos Diggory apareció de entre la gente y todos se apartaron como si fuera algo previamente ensayado. Ron le apretó el brazo y se dio la vuelta, pero ella seguía sin entender hasta que, a través del pasillo que había abierto la gente pudo ver el cadáver de Cedric tendido en el suelo y a Harry junto a él. Miró a su alrededor como si esperase ver a alguien que de un momento a otro dijera que todo aquello era parte del Torneo o tal vez una broma muy pesada. Pero en lugar de ello se llevaron a Harry y ella se dejó caer aturdida en el primer asiento que encontró, enterrando la cara entre las manos._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Se sintió miserable durante el banquete que cerraba el curso. Nada más tomar asiento lo buscó con la mirada. En seguida lo encontró, como siempre en su mesa._

_Dumbledore iba a hablar de Cedric, todos lo sabían, y cuando alzaron sus copas y brindaron por él, Hermione vio a Draco, en silencio, evitando secundar a los demás en el homenaje a su compañero muerto. Fijaba la vista en sus cubiertos con una expresión en el rostro de absoluta indiferencia. Ni siquiera era desprecio o rechazo; simplemente no estaba escuchando._

_Cuando por fin pudieron dar ese curso por terminado subieron al tren. Hermione ignoraba lo que iba a ocurrir a partir de ese momento. Sólo podía asegurar que no vería a Draco en todo el verano y que desde luego no habría cartas suyas ni una tierna despedida. Que probablemente lo que había pasado entre ellos durante aquél curso no iba a ser más que un recuerdo que las vacaciones se encargarían de borrar., aunque no podía saberlo. Únicamente quería sentarse en algún compartimento, explicar rápidamente a sus amigos lo que había descubierto acerca de Rita Skeeter y dedicarse a mirar por la ventana hasta que llegaran a King's Cross. _

_Cuando encontraron uno libre, Hermione sacó el tarro de cristal de su bolsa con aquel escarabajo negro que les había tratado de amargar el año. Hablaba de insectos y animagos cuando alguien la interrumpió._

_.- Muy lista, Granger._

_Se le paró el corazón, las palabras quedaron rígidas en su boca mientras miraba al suelo enmoquetado, incapaz de levantar la vista. Sintió sus ojos sobre ella. Nadie más lo notaba; ni Ron, ni Harry, ni Crabbe o Goyle que le flanqueaban en el quicio de la puerta. Sólo ellos dos sabían el efecto que le estaba causando. Sí, él sabía que estaba paralizada en su asiento, que no era capaz de mirarle._

_.- ¿Intentando no pensar en ello? ¿Intentando fingir que no ha ocurrido?_

_.- Fuera – Harry trató de terminar aquello, pero Hermione supo que no sería tan sencillo._

_.- ¡Escogiste el bando perdedor! ¡Te lo advertí! Te dije que debías elegir tus compañías con más cuidado, ¿recuerdas? ¿Cuando nos conocimos en el tren, el primer día en Hogwarts? ¡Te dije que no te juntaras con semejante gentuza! -cuando sacudió la cabeza hacia Ron y Hermione, dirigió una mirada hacia la chica que duró sólo un segundo, que nadie apreció pero que a ella le hizo sentir mareada.- Pero ahora es tarde, ahora que el Lord ha regresado, los sangre sucia y los amigos de los muggles serán los primeros en caer… bueno, los primeros no, el primero ha sido Diggory…_

_Y ya no pudo pensar._

_Había algo en ella muy frágil que temblaba cuando él estaba presente, y él acababa de sacudirlo de la manera más cruel. Hermione sacó su varita y dejó salir el primer hechizo que acudió a sus labios. Sin mirar, casi sin apuntar, sin calibrar las consecuencias._

_Cuando se atrevió a ver lo que había hecho, Draco y sus dos acólitos yacían inconscientes tras aquella indescriptible mezcla de encantamientos. Quiso llorar, pero se limitó a fingir una sonrisa igual que los demás mientras Fred y George los sacaban al pasillo. Al menos ahora tenía algo claro; lo que fuera que hubiera tenido con Draco había terminado._

.- Si no quieres no hace falta que me lo cuentes.

Al fin y al cabo ya no importaba. Había pasado hace tanto tiempo que era como si le hubiese ocurrido a otra persona.

.- Da igual. No son más que cosas de críos.

_El verano había transcurrido deprisa, y ella pensaba que las cosas habían cambiado. El mundo mágico se sacudía y Grimmauld Place no era una excepción. No tuvo mucho tiempo para acordarse de Draco, y cuando lo hizo pensaba que era mejor así, que cuando antes lo olvidara, tanto mejor._

_Llegó la carta de Hogwarts comunicándole que desde ese año era prefecta, y por fin se permitió un par de días de alegría y auto-complacencia. Después fue apaciguar el mal humor de Harry y preocuparse por su posible expulsión lo que la mantuvo ocupada. Como siempre, pensar en los demás, velar por sus amigos, cuidarse de que su apoyo no le faltase a nadie._

_El uno de septiembre su estómago pareció tener vida propia cuando se dirigían a la estación. Sin embargo, no vio a Draco, así que se obligó a pensar en sus primeras obligaciones como prefecta mientras se encaminaba hacia el vagón con Ron._

_Habría podido jurar que el tren se había detenido, que las personas que estaban a su alrededor se habían marchado y que no existían los sonidos cuando corrió la puerta y puedo verlo allí sentado con esa actitud que parecía querer decir que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como cualquier otra que no fuera estar en ese lugar._

_Sus miradas se cruzaron sólo un instante, suficiente para que Hermione comprendiera que debía borrar de su memoria lo que había ocurrido el año anterior._

.- Han pasado tantas cosas que a veces me vienen recuerdos a la mente de cosas que no sé si me han ocurrido a mí.

La Medimaga guardó silencio.

.- Todo se ha vuelto un maldito caos desde ese baile de Navidad. Todo ha ido de mal en peor y sólo yo tengo la culpa. Él me ha destrozado la vida y yo se lo he puesto en bandeja.

.- Hermione…

.- No sé que me ha pasado.

.- Déjalo.

.- No sé porque le he contado estas tonterías.

.- No pasa nada. Pero ahora será mejor que volvamos al trabajo.

La mujer se alejó un poco y Hermione se permitió un momento de calma antes de seguir sus pasos.

.- Al trabajo…

------------

.- Ron, estamos a punto de volver. Pero sólo será un día, dos a lo sumo, y ya sabes para qué.

.- No te preocupes, no voy a subir corriendo a tirarme en la cama, si es lo que temes.

.- Sólo… sólo necesitamos una pequeña ayuda, algo que nos diga por donde empezar.

.- Ya lo sé, Harry, me estás cansando.

.- Lo siento… no te lo diré más veces. Sólo intenta que tu madre no trate de convencerte para que te quedes.

.- Harry…

------------

Lucius Malfoy hacía ondear su túnica por los pasillos con su paso ligero y firme. Al contrario que a otros, a él no le incomodaba la máscara. Además en su caso resultaba más bien inútil, pues sus cabellos lo hacían inconfundible cuando no iba encapuchado.

La enfermería estaba más lejos de lo que él pensaba de sus aposentos. De cualquier modo, era un sitio que esperaba no tener que visitar a menudo.

La enorme estancia le dio la bienvenida poniéndolo de mal humor. Definitivamente no le gustaba ese lugar. Buscó con la mirada a la mujer que dirigía aquello, y se topó con la de la joven sangre sucia que su inepto hijo había llevado allí. Incluso a distancia la sintió encogerse de miedo. Esto le divirtió, pero no tenía tiempo ni ganas de amedrentarla, así que se acercó a ella procurando no hacerlo demasiado y trató de dispensar aquel asunto con la mayor rapidez.

.- Tú.

La chica se estaba haciendo la sorda y eso no le gustaba.

.- ¿Incluso aquí te comportas como una insolente y maleducada sangre sucia?

Por fin se giró tratando de parecer segura, pero sus ojos la delataban.

.- Busca a tu maestra y tráela.

La mujer apareció antes incluso de lo esperado y con aspecto contrariado.

.- Lucius, Hermione me ha dicho que has preguntado por mí.

.- Oh… Hermione, no recordaba su nombre. Qué chiquilla tan… peculiar.

.- Sí que lo es. Pregúntaselo a tu hijo, puede que él te lo diga.

Su media sonrisa desapareció y adoptó esa expresión que parecía querer transmitir que algo olía a podrido.

.- Esa sangre sucia y mi hijo no…

.- Déjalo estar Lucius… en realidad tengo cosas que hacer, ¿qué querías?

.- Sí, aquí hay mucho que hacer… supongo que estabas limpiando tus varitas.

.- Mis varitas mantienen con vida a nuestra gente. ¿A qué has venido? Eres un hombre ocupado, no creo que tengas tiempo que perder.

.- En realidad no. Verás, voy a traerte a alguien. Necesitará estar aquí unos días.

.- No haré que nadie mejore si luego volverá a una celda para que me lo traigáis aquí cada diez días. Es perder tiempo, esfuerzo y medios.

.- No sabemos lo que pasará con ella aún.

.- ¿Una chica?

.- Algo más joven que la sangre sucia.

.- ¿Más joven?

.- ¿Vas a repetir todo lo que diga? La traerán esta noche.

.- ¿Y cuál es la particularidad de esa chica para que vengas a contármelo, Lucius?

.- La sangre sucia no puede verla.

.- ¿Cómo?

.- Mándala a otra parte o haré que la encierren en su habitación, pero no puede verla.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- No puede verla, y con eso basta.

.- No puedo prescindir de Hermione tanto tiempo.

.- Te mandaré a alguien.

.- ¿Qué importa que traigas a alguien a quien Hermione conozca? ¡Ella sabe que hacemos prisioneros!

Lucius resoplo impaciente, pero la Medimaga comprendió.

.- Son deseos de tu hijo, ¿me equivoco?

.- No, no te equivocas. Y puesto que son deseos de mi hijo, será así como se haga. Además, será lo mejor. Ahora he de irme. Y recuerda, a partir de esta noche y hasta que la chica salga de la enfermería, la sangre sucia no pondrá los pies aquí.

---------

"Unos días estoy cansado de pelear y sin embargo otros me siento con fuerzas para cualquier cosa. Tú eres lo único que me hace seguir. Tú y pensar que cada vez está más cerca el momento en que por fin llevaré la Marca. Entonces no dependeré de nadie.

Algún día acabará todo esto y estaré contigo. Mientras, sólo me queda llenar pergaminos de pensamientos absurdos y pensar en el día en que te los pueda dar.

Creo que es por ti que aún no me he vuelto loco…

Draco"


End file.
